Ninja's at Hogwarts
by lulu halulu
Summary: What happens when Naruto and the gang get sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter? Is Sasuke back? Will anyone finally confess to true love? Read and Review! SasuSaku,NejiTen,NaruHina,RonHermione,HarryGinny,eventual KibaOC
1. A Special Mission

Ninja's at Hogwarts

_Hey, this is my first Naruto fanfic so please don't be harsh if I get some small facts wrong. I've only recently started watching the show about a month and a half ago__ so I guess it's a good thing I decided to have the ninjas go to Hogwarts instead of the other way around. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story. Oh and here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters._

Chapter 1

It was Sunday, July 28th and a fierce looking blonde woman was sitting at her desk doing tones of paperwork. This woman was known as the godaime, hokage or simply Tsunade. At the moment she was assigning missions and came across an A-ranked mission. It was a request from her old friend, Albus Dumbledore. He wanted someone to guard a boy named Harry Potter. Tsunade knew about this boys past because Dumbledore had told her all about him. She quickly called in Konoha's best ninja teams.

"Shizune, get the old team 8, team Gai and the remaining 2 members of team 7 in here right now! And get me some more sake!" Tsunade yelled

About an hour later

In walked Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba (who did not have Akamaru anymore) and Hyuuga Hinata with their old sensei's Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai and Kurenai Yuhi.

"Ah good you're here, where are Shino and Lee? Tsunade asked

"Sorry hokage-sama, but they're on a mission to the land of waves right now." Kurenai said

"Oh yes that's right, I forgot, I suppose I could find someone else." Tsunade replied

"What about Ino or Shikamaru?" Sakura suggested

"No, we need them here in Konoha at the moment; I suppose I'll just find someone else." Tsunade said

"You forgot! That really means you're getting old baa-chan!" Naruto replied earning him a big slap from Tsunade

"Shut up brat!" Tsunade yelled

"Dobe," Neji muttered under his breath

"HEY!! Only teme can call me that!!" Naruto yelled

A small gasp was heard at the mention of there old friend and teammate and everyone automatically turned to Sakura. Sakura started to tear up a bit and bowed her head. Naruto immediately began to panic for making his best friend cry.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!" Naruto yelled trying to calm down his crying friend

"It's okay Naruto, I'm fine so any what's the reason we were needed?" Sakura said calming down and wiping away a few tears. Everyone turned to look at Tsunade again.

"Well I have a mission for you, to protect a boy named Harry Potter. Harry attends a _special _school in England and is in grave danger. The headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore is an old friend of mine and has asked for some of my best ninja to help out. I am asking you guys because you fit the qualifications best. Strong Jonin, great teamwork and you're the perfect age." Tsunade said whispering the last part about there age though everyone seemed to have heard.

"Hokage-sama, what do you mean by _perfect age?_" Konoha's weapons mistress, Tenten asked.

"Well, as I said the mission is to protect a boy who is a student in England,"

"So, what does that have to do with age?" Naruto asked clearly not understanding but of course Sakura, Neji and the sensei's did.

"You're all going to pose as exchange students at the school." Tsunade said

"WHAT!!" They all screamed in unison while there sensei's stood behind them smirking.

"We have to go BACK to school?!" Naruto yelled half in fury and half in disbelief.

"Yes but as I said this is a special school. This is a school of wizards." Tsunade said

"WIZARDS?!" Everyone, including the sensei's yelled.

"Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," Tsunade said

"COOL!!" Naruto yelled

"But hokage-sama why did you call in Gai, Kakashi and Kurenai sensei?" Neji asked politely

"Well Neji just in case anything happens while on the mission your old sensei's will be close enough to help," Tsunade said

"W-Where will they be?" Hinata asked stuttering a bit.

"Just around the forest outside the school. I'm going to send you all together. Harry's two best friends are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley who are most likely to be with him almost all the time. Now listen because this part is _very _important, no one but us and Dumbledore will know about the mission, you must keep this a secret. The closer you get to Harry and his friends the easier it will be to protect him. Here is a picture of him." Tsunade replied handing them a picture of a skinny raven-haired boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Now get your weapons and some clothes and meet me outside the village gates, Dumbledore will be there as well." Tsunade said, and then everyone left her office.

An hour later

Sakura Haruno, a pink-haired kunoichi and medic-nin was in her room packing her kunai knives, shuriken, clothing and medical supplies she would possibly need for the mission. Her backpack was almost packed. They were told not to pack a suitcase yet because she still had to get her Hogwarts equipment. She picked up a picture frame, in it was a picture of her, Naruto, Kakashi and her old teammate Sasuke Uchiha during there genin days. As she looked at the picture tears were threatening to fall again.

What had started off as a simple childhood, school girl crush based on his looks had turned into true love. But sadly getting revenge on his brother had led him to betray his village and seek more power. She knew that she shouldn't be but she was still in love with him after all he did to her and she knew she always would be. Tears were now cascading down her face, as she attempted to stop crying she heard a knock and a familiar voice outside her door.

"Sakura-chan, hurry up! We have to meet this doorhandle guy to get our school supplies!" Naruto yelled from outside her house.

"I think you mean Dumbledore, Naruto." Sakura said wiping up her tears and opening the door for Naruto. Naruto noticed Sakura's puffy, red eyes and knew she had been crying over Sasuke again but knowing how much talking or even thinking about him hurt her he decided not to comment about it.

"I'm just about ready to go." Sakura said as she put the picture in her backpack and closed the zipper.

"Let's go," Sakura said

Sakura and Naruto had been walking for almost three hours and they hadn't said a word to each other the whole time. Sakura had been too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice. Since Sasuke had left, Sakura and Naruto had become very close. They were inseparable. Naruto didn't have a crush on Sakura anymore and only cared about like a sister and Sakura cared about Naruto as if he were her own brother. As best friends Naruto knew that Sakura was still in love with Sasuke and he had hurt her and Sakura knew that Naruto had developed a huge crush on the shy and stuttering Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. It was an adorable crush. Naruto being Naruto was too dense to realize that Hinata basically worshiped the ground he walked on. Naruto actually thought all the nervousness and blushing around only him meant that she hated him.

They had just reached the meeting area and everyone was waiting for them, Dumbledore and of course Kakashi.

"Hey guys," Naruto said as they approached their friends.

"Why is Kakashi always late?" Tenten groaned

"Who knows?" Sakura said

4 hours later

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I got…" Kakashi began

"Lost on the road of life." Naruto and Sakura said finishing his sentence in unison.

"You're actually earlier then Dumbledore," Tsunade said just as Dumbledore apparated in.

"Hello," Dumbledore said with a crooked smile.

_Hope you liked it, please review it means a lot to me. Sorry for any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes._


	2. Diagon Alley

_Sorry for some mistakes I made in the last chapter and I hope I don't make as much __mistakes in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters. _

**And a special thank you to:**

**Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1**

**Skipper 1337**

**Vash3055 **

**Kawaii cookie-chan**

**Hi my name is my name **

"**Blah" Japanese **

"Blah" English

_They had just reached the meeting area and everyone was waiting for them, Dumbledore and of course Kakashi. _

"_Hey guys," Naruto said as they approached their friends._

"_Why is Kakashi always late?" Tenten groaned_

"_Who knows?" Sakura said_

_4 hours later_

"_Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I got…" Kakashi began_

"_Lost on the road of life." Naruto and Sakura said finishing his sentence in unison._

"_You're actually earlier then Dumbledore," Tsunade said just as Dumbledore apparated in._

"_Hello," Dumbledore said with a crooked smile. _

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

"I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Is it true you guys can use magic?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes, allow me to demonstrate." Dumbledore said as he took out his wand and gave it a whirl pointing it to the sky.

"Avis!" Dumbledore said as a bunch of birds launched from his wand into the sky.

"WHOA!!!!!" Naruto yelled at the site. Dumbledore smiled and then indicated that they should be on there way. Then Dumbledore disapparated and the shinobi 'poofed' away. Being the experienced shinobi they were, they 'poofed' all the way to England. **(A/N: LOL! I know that unrealistic! Sorry!)**

"Where are we?" Tenten asked

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Dumbledore said

"Where?" Kiba asked

"This is where we're getting your school supplies."

"Well, I've gotta get back to Konoha and I believe you need to…well you know where you need to be." Tsunade said referring to the senseis. The shinobi gave her a weird look because of her hesitation but they shrugged it off.

"Bye!" The sensei's and Tsunade said as they 'poofed' away. After they 'poofed' away, Dumbledore started leading the shinobi through Diagon Alley.

"First we should go to Flourish and Blotts to get your school books then…"

They went and bought the books and supplies they needed for Hogwarts. After a while they only had one more item they needed to get. Their wands.

They all walked over to Ollivander's to get there wands. They were a little nervous and it showed. Well at least it showed for everyone except Naruto (who was WAY to excited to be nervous) and Neji (who was nervous but didn't want to show it for two reasons: 1- he was to 'manly' to be nervous and 2- he didn't want to seem weak in front of Tenten).

They walked inside Ollivander's and waited for a few seconds until a funny-looking old man rolled in on a ladder (like in the first Harry Potter).

"Albus! How are you?" The shopkeeper, Ollivander asked.

"I'm fine Ollivander, and you?"

"Ah, fine just fine. And who might they be, first years though they look a bit too old to be first years." Ollivander said pointing to the shinobi.

"Transfer students from Japan and they are in sixth year."

"And what are your names?"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Tenten"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga" They all said making sure to say their names in western order.

"Are you two brother and sister?" Ollivander asked indicating to Hinata and Neji.

"C-cousins,"

"I see, well let's begin. Oh and the wand chooses the wizard. Who would like to go first?" Ollivander said

"ME, ME!! PICK ME!!!!!" (Guess who)

"Baka" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Alright, come here. Try this one," Ollivander said handing Naruto a wand.

"Its 11 inches made with the fur of the legendary nine-tailed fox," As soon as Ollivander said that everyone's heads whipped to Naruto who was in shock. But they would be even more shocked if it was his specific wand.

"Well give it a wave,"

Naruto then waved the wand and a gold light beamed out of it. It was obviously the right wand for him. After Naruto, Sakura went. After the first four times she was starting to get fed up. In 15 minutes she had already broken a window, smashed Dumbledore's glasses and knocked 4 wand boxes in Naruto's face. Now it was her fifth try.

"Hopefully this will be my last try,"

"Hmm, I wonder? Could this be the right wand?" Ollivander said and then Sakura gave it a wave and a golden light beamed out.

"Interesting, this wand is supposedly made from the hair a ninja from Japan. There is a legend that comes with that wand." Ollivander said

"What's the legend?"

"You might know it. It's a legend from Japan, that's where your from isn't it?"

"Yes, which legend?"

"The legend of the avenger,"

"Avenger?" Sakura said a bit nervous.

"Yes, legend has it that somewhere deep inside Japan there are people called shinobi who are ninjas. A few years ago a man with the initials I.U., killed his entire clan sparing only one, his younger brother known as the avenger. After I.U. killed his clan, the avenger went off to become a strong ninja. Strong enough to kill his brother and avenge his clan. After graduating from the ninja academy he was put on a three man squad with one teacher or sensei as they call them.

His team consisted of him, a girl, a boy and his sensei. The girl was beautiful and a very powerful ninja. Now the boy was a different story. He was energetic and very dense. Naruto, your wand is made of the fur of the nine-tailed fox that was sealed in the boy the day of his birth. This caused everyone to hate him most of his life until he was put on his squad. After that he made tones of friends. And last on the team was there sensei. The sensei was _always_ late but had a very sad past and was always wearing a mask.

After about a year of training with his team the avenger left his village to go to Orochimaru, an evil man who killed the village's hokage who was the leader. He went to Orochimaru to gain power. Enough power to kill his brother. After he succeeded in killing his brother he realized that it wasn't his brother's fault at all and I.U. was forced to kill his clan by his old hometown. Then he set out to destroy the village and kill his best friends but he never did.

Rumor has it that his female teammate was in love with him and he was in love with her to but he acted like he didn't care about her so that she wouldn't be harmed and used against him while on his quest for power. He would never forgive himself if that happened. This wand is supposedly meant for that girl. Anyway it's just a legend, it's not true." Ollivander said smiling.

**(A/N: If you didn't understand that story then you should find out more about Sasuke's past****. Also there is a reason why I didn't put Sasuke or anyone's name except Orochimaru.)**

"Guys didn't that story sound kinda like…" Tenten muttered so that only the ninja's could hear.

"Um, thank you for your help but I've gotta go, bye." Sakura said crying, grabbing her wand and running out of the store. The story was just too much for her to handle. Everyone watched as the pink-haired kunoichi ran out.

"SAKURA-CHAN, COME BACK!!" Naruto yelled

"What did I say?" Ollivander said worriedly.

"It's not your fault," Tenten said

"Will she be alright?" Dumbledore asked

"She will be," Neji said

"Naruto what are you still standing here for? Go after her! She your best friend and your only one who can calm her down!" Tenten yelled

"I'm going!" Naruto said then ran off after Sakura.

"W-wait! T-they don't k-know where t-to g-go." Hinata said

"They'll be fine, Sakura has a map of Diagon Alley and she knows that you're all staying at The leaky cauldron. We'll meet them there." Dumbledore said assuring everyone.

"What's The leaky cauldron?" Kiba asked

"Where you'll be staying until September first."

"W-what i-is on S-September f-first?"

"The day you have to go to King's cross,"

"King's cross?"

"The train station where you will board the Hogwarts express which will take you to the school."

"Ok, well let's finish getting our wands so we can meet up with Naruto and Sakura." Neji said

**#&8&#**

Sakura just kept running, tears streaming down her face and rolling off her cheeks onto the ground. She couldn't believe this was happening! It was just too much for handle. She had spent the past two years trying to get over Sasuke and now this. She still wasn't completely over him (though she would never say it out loud). She knew that the legend was true but hearing it reminded her of _him _again. About 10 feet behind her, Naruto was running after her.

"SAKURA-CHAN, WAIT UP!!!!" Naruto yelled after Sakura. Sakura stopped running and tried wiping away her tears but she was crying uncontrollably. Naruto ran up to her and hugged her. She was crying on his shoulder and he was trying to comfort her.

"Shh, Sakura-chan it's alright,"

**#&8&#**

"So, Neji you're the only one left." Tenten said smiling at Neji. Neji smiled slightly back and stepped forward. Ollivander handed him a wand and he gave it a swing. At first nothing happened and then all of a sudden, Tenten was pushed back through the window. She landed with a thud on the ground outside the shop. Neji ran outside and helped her up. Unfortunately she was bleeding, a lot. Neji gaped at the sight; she had gashes and scrapes all over herself. Neji then decided that she couldn't walk on her own so he picked her up bridal style and was about to bring her back when he stopped to observe her and then apologize.

"Tenten, I'm _**so**_ sorry" Neji said guiltily with her still in his arms

"It's ok Neji, I know you didn't mean it besides it's just a few scrapes" Tenten said with a weak smile. Neji just stood there with Tenten in his arms for a few seconds. Both of them looking into each others eyes. Then they began leaning in, there lips almost connecting when…

"Tenten are you alright!?" Kiba yelled as everyone ran up to them.

**Neji's POV**

Damn it! I was so close!!! I hate Kiba!!!

**Tenten's POV**

I can't believe I almost kissed _Neji_!!! I was so close to!!! I hate Kiba!!!

**Normal POV**

Neji, still carrying Tenten, walked back in the store with everyone while taking turns shooting death glares at Kiba. Once they got back in the store, Neji was about to set Tenten down on the floor but of course not before cleaning up the glass and dirt. He obviously felt bad about hurting her. Tenten noticed him struggling to clean up the mess while holding her and she couldn't help but smile, she knew how bad he felt.

"Neji, I'm fine, really. You don't have to feel bad; it's not your fault. You can just set me down anywhere." Neji looked at the ground; it was clean enough so he put her down.

**#&8&#**

"Okay, are you feeling better now, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as Sakura wiped up a few remaining tears.

"Yeah, arigatou Naruto."

"Ah, Sakura-chan where do we go now?" Sakura just smiled and pulled out a map.

"The leaky cauldron, that's where we're all staying until we have to board the train to Hogwarts. Everyone will probably meet us there after they all get there wands."

**#&8&#**

"I'm never gonna find a wand" Neji said getting very frustrated.

"Sure you will Neji" Tenten said encouraging him to try once again. She was still hurt but tried not to show it, even though she knew she was failing miserably, she didn't want to upset Neji even more. She was leaning on both Kiba and Hinata for support. It bugged Neji very much that she was partly leaning on Kiba for support which is why he didn't argue with everyone to continue. He had already tried ten different wands and he was really starting to get aggravated. All he wanted to do was find a wand and get Tenten to Sakura or a medic so she could be treated to.

"Here, try this one," Ollivander said handing Neji yet another wand.

**#&8&#**

"Huh? Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? It looks like a joke shop." Sakura said

"A joke shop!!! Let's go inside!!!" Naruto yelled, pulling Sakura inside with him. They walked in the store and were greeted by red-headed twin boys.

"Hello and welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I'm Fred and this is my brother George, we're the owners of this joke shop."

"This store is amazing! I wish there was a store like this back home."

"You don't live here in England?" George asked

"We live in Japan. We're transfer students. We're going to Hogwarts this year." Sakura answered

"You don't have joke shops in Japan?" Fred said disbelievingly

"At least not where we live. Back at home Naruto is the village prankster." Sakura said pointing to Naruto

"A prankster? Well we have to stock you up on 'equipment' so that back home you can really prank people" George said

"Please don't," Sakura begged

"Sorry pinky, but us pranksters have to stick together!" Fred said earning him a grin from Naruto and George.

"Sakura, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Well _Sakura_, we'll make sure he doesn't buy anything dangerous, okay?" George

"I don't care if it's dangerous as long as he doesn't prank _me_!" Sakura practically yelled at George

**#&8&#**

"FINALLY!!!! Neji you finally found a wand!" Kiba yelled just as the gold beam of light emitting from Neji's wand disappeared.

"Yeah, now move" Neji said pushing Kiba out of the way but being careful as to make sure Tenten didn't fall in the process. He was glad he had found his wand so he could stop watching Tenten lean on Kiba. He took Kiba's spot and told Hinata she could let go as well because he could support her on his own. Dumbledore paid for the wands, thanked Ollivander and led the remaining 4 shinobi out of the store. They were walking to The leaky cauldron when they noticed Naruto and Sakura walking out of the joke shop. Sakura was giving Naruto a lecture about how they were on a mission and that he shouldn't mess around in a joke shop when they noticed Dumbledore and there friends walking towards them, Neji carrying Tenten.

"What happened to Tenten?" Sakura asked

"A little accident at the wand shop" Kiba said

"Hinata are you hurt to?!" Naruto said worriedly causing Hinata to blush, and then Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders causing her blush to deepen.

"Your fine, right?" Naruto asked pulling her into a hug.

"She's fine!" Kiba said jealously and pulling her away from Naruto. Meanwhile, Hinata's blush was getting darker by the millisecond.

"Let's get to the inn and then I'll heal you Tenten." Sakura said as they began walking towards The leaky cauldron.

About 15 minutes later Dumbledore and the shinobi arrived at a large building. They opened the door and walked in. They sat down at the pub and began discussing the mission; in Japanese of course (Dumbledore speaks Japanese).

"**So how exactly can we use wands if we don't have magic?" Sakura asked**

"**Well, doing jutsus is also like magic. The only difference between ninjas and wizards is that ninjas realease chakra by using hand signals and we realease magic through a wand." Dumbledore explained**

"**Sakura can you heal Tenten now?" Neji asked impatiently.**

"**Neji I'm fine, just wait until we get our rooms."**

"**Then let's get our rooms now." Neji said**

"Alright let's go. Kiba, Hinata can you stay here and get the rest of the information?" Sakura said

"Sure," Kiba said and Hinata merely nodded.

"I wanna stay with Hinata-chan," Naruto whined

"Okay, Naruto you can stay. Neji pick Tenten up and follow me." Sakura said. They went and got two rooms. They took Tenten in the room they got for the girls and set her down on one of the beds. Sakura began to do a few hand signs and some chakra began glowing from her hands. In a matter of minutes Tenten was as good as new but she needed to rest and so did Sakura. Healing Tenten had used up a lot of her chakra and now she needed to rest as well.

Later that night after Dumbledore left and everyone settled in, in there own room. Boys in one room girls in the other, they began discussing roughly around the same topic but rather differently.

**#&8&#**

"Neji when are you finally gonna ask Tenten out? It's obvious you're in love with her!" Kiba said as Naruto was in the back round teasing him.

**#&8&#**

"Tenten you are so in love with Neji!" Sakura said as Hinata just sat there nodding in agreement.

_Whoa, 12 pages. This is definitely__ the longest chapter I have ever written. I really hope you liked it. Remember, review please!_

_Lulu __halulu_


	3. Hogwarts Express

_I hope you like this chapter. __Here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters._

**And a special thanks to:**

**Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1**

**Taygon55**

**Frustratedfruitloop**

**Kawaii cookie-chan**

**IceSk8r**

**Fat-Man-pirates**

**DragonDreams845**

**Siany14**

**Kittyore9**

"**Blah" Japanese**

"Blah" English

"_Thoughts"_

Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express

It was September first and six of our favorite shinobi were walking through King's Cross pushing there carts, with all there school supplies. Sakura pulled out there train tickets and looked at them trying to figure out what platform they had to find.

"Platform 9 ¾, that must be a mistake. Is there such thing?" Sakura asked

"Come on, platform 9 ¾ this way," A short, red-headed woman said being followed by 2 red-headed children, a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with messy jet-black hair. Sakura pulled out the picture Tsunade gave them of Harry Potter and compared the picture to the raven-haired boy, it was a perfect match.

"Guy's I think that's Harry Potter!" Sakura told her friends while pointing at the boy

"Let's follow them, maybe they can tell us where the train is," Naruto said

"Excuse me, we overheard you talking and we were wondering if you would mind telling us where platform 9 ¾ is," Neji asked politely

"Of course, just run through the wall between platforms nine and ten."

"Um, okay," Sakura said as she ran through the wall, her friends following her

On the train

The shinobi were walking through the train trying to find a compartment but they were all full. Just as they were about to give up they walked past Harry and his 2 friends' compartment. They decided to ask if they could sit with them.

"Do you mind if we sit in here with you guys? Everywhere else is full." Sakura asked

"Not at all!" Hermione said smiling as the rest of the shinobi walked in and sat down. Hermione was sitting in between Ron and Harry, Naruto was sitting next to Ron and Hinata was sitting next to him. Kiba was sitting across from Hinata shooting death glares at Naruto because he was sitting next to Hinata. Next to Kiba was Sakura and near the window next to Sakura were Neji and Tenten.

"So, what are your names?" Hermione asked

"Sakura Haruno"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Tenten"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga"

"I'm sorry Tenten; I didn't catch your last name." Hermione said, everyone turned to Tenten with curious faces because even the shinobi didn't know her last name.

"Oh, I didn't say my last name."

"Tenten, I've known you for years and I don't know your last name either. What is it?" Neji asked

"Look guys, my last name is really not important so can you just let it go, please." The wizards and the shinobi thought it was an odd reaction but dropped the subject none the less.

"Well anyway, I'm Hermione Granger and these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Harry awaited the usual reaction he got from people once they found out who he was but they didn't say anything. He was a bit suspicious but thankful none the less.

"Are you first years?" Ron asked trying to start a conversation with shinobi

"No, sixth years." Kiba replied

"Oh, I've never seen you all before though." Hermione said

"We're transfer students from Japan." After that they all began having different conversations with each other. Sakura was talking to Hermione, trying to figure out as much about Hogwarts as she could. Kiba, Naruto, Harry and Ron were just talking about different subjects and Hinata was just listening to there conversation. Ron and Hermione kept glancing at each other and Neji and Tenten kept to themselves having a conversation in Japanese.

"**They seem nice****." Tenten said**

"**That Hermione girl seems to be the smart one, we should act extra careful around her." Neji said**

"**I think we should become close friends with them. I overheard Ron and Harry telling Naruto, Hinata and Kiba about how much trouble they usually get into. They break the rules, sneak around at night when they should be in bed. If we can get them to trust us then maybe they will bring us along. That way it will be easier to protect Harry."**

"Sakura, why are Neji and Tenten talking in a strange language?" Hermione asked

"Oh they're just talking in Japanese; we're not used to talking in English often." Sakura said making up and excuse for Neji and Tenten as to not get Hermione suspicious.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" Said an elderly woman outside of the compartment pushing a trolley

"No thank you, you guys want anything?" Harry said

"No thanks" The shinobi and the other 2 wizards said

After a few hours

"Would you look at that." Harry said looking at the scene of Ron, Hermione and almost all his new friends asleep. Everyone was asleep except him and Sakura.

Naruto was asleep with his arm around Hinata and Hinata with her head on Naruto's shoulder. Across from Hinata, Kiba was asleep with a frown on his face and his face pointing to Naruto and Hinata. He obviously was not happy about the seating arrangement. On the other side of Naruto were Ron and Hermione in the same position. Next to Sakura were Neji and Tenten also in the same position.

"So Harry, you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked

"No, I did last year but not for very long. What about you?"

"No, but if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about _my_ love life." Sakura said once again thinking about Sasuke but managing to hold back her tears.

"What about them?" Harry asked pointing to the other shinobi

"Well it's complicated,"

"Its love, of course it's complicated but I think I'll understand."

"Okay, Hinata has liked Naruto for as long as I can remember. Naruto used to have a crush on me which he eventually got over once he started getting feelings for Hinata. Kiba is a good friend of Hinata's and over the years developed a crush on her but knowing that she had a crush on Naruto. Naruto isn't the smartest person around; he thinks that because Hinata always stutters and blushes around him that she hates him. All three of them are afraid of rejection. Neji is Hinata's cousin. Hinata doesn't have a brother or anything so Neji basically protects her but he is very over-protective of her which adds to Naruto and Kiba's worries. Neji is also in love with Tenten and vice-versa. Neji is a quiet guy and nobody really understands him except Tenten. They are best friends but Tenten feels as though she doesn't deserve him and he thinks that she would never like someone like him, so once again they are afraid of rejection. I told you the story's a bit complicated." Sakura said smirking at the confused look on Harry's face

"Anyway what's the deal with these two?" Sakura asked pointing at Ron and Hermione

"There story isn't so complicated. They both like each other but are afraid of rejection and are too bloody proud to admit it!" Harry said

After everyone woke up

"Well look who it is, your father able to afford sending you back this year weasel-bee?" Said a teenage boy with sleek blonde hair. Behind him were 2 huge thugs.

"Malfoy," Ron said

"And us," Said the 2 others behind Malfoy

"Shut up Crab, Goyle!" Malfoy sneered

"Well what are you three beautiful women doing in this compartment with these losers" Malfoy said approaching Hinata, Sakura and Tenten. Kiba, Naruto and Neji got up defensively. Naruto was very protective of Sakura because she was his best friend and Hinata because he had a crush on her. Kiba was protective of Hinata because he had a crush on her as well. Neji was protective of Hinata because she was his cousin and he protective of Tenten because he was in love with her. Although it seemed Malfoy only had an interest in Tenten since he stood closer to her. He put his hand on her cheek and his other hand on her waist pulling her closer to him. This action got everyone angry, especially Neji. All of a sudden Neji pushed Malfoy against the compartment door so hard that the glass broke.

"If you ever touch her, talk to her or even look at her like that again. I. Will. Kill. You. With my own bare hands!" Neji said letting go of Malfoy and dropping him on the floor. He then bent down and punched Malfoy in the face and kicked him. He then stepped back and put his arm around Tenten's waist and pulled her closer to him, which caused Tenten to blush, while Neji shot Malfoy one last deadly glare. Malfoy was being helped up by Crab and Goyle. He had a bloody nose and a black eye. His injuries made the ones Tenten got in Diagon Alley look like nothing.

"This is not over!" Malfoy said as he was carried out of the compartment by Crab and Goyle

"I'm so scared." Neji said monotonously

"Wow that was awesome mate. I've never seen anyone stand up to Malfoy like that, it was bloody brilliant!" Ron said

"Hn," Neji was obviously not in a good mood. But then again, who would be. Everyone decided that it would be a good idea to not talk to Neji or Tenten, who Neji had kept close to him ever since Malfoy left. After Hermione fixed the broken window they resumed there discussions in the same seating arrangement as before.

"**If we weren't undercover I swear I would have killed that guy right here and right now. Who does he think he is?" Neji said still fuming over what Malfoy did****. Tenten was smiling at this; she had never realized exactly how much Neji cared about her until they received this mission. First he practically had a heart attack over what happened at the wand shop and now he almost killed a guy for flirting or _attempting_ to flirt with her, although this had taken flirting to a new level from her point of view. **

"**Neji, thanks." Tenten said as she interrupted him. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek which of course didn't go unnoticed by the wizards and the rest of the shinobi. Neji blushed about 20 shades of red before managing to say or stutter in his case.**

"**N-no problem" (A/N: Wow, ooc much?)**

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Hinata, Sakura and Hermione cooed

"We should get changed now, we'll be arriving soon." Hermione said as the boys got up and left the compartment with there robes to go change. The girls stayed in the compartment, Hermione closed the shutters so nobody could see through the windows as they changed.

"So are you and Neji dating?" Hermione asked

"No!" Tenten said blushing

"Then why did he get so angry when Malfoy… you know?"

"Neji's my best friend."

"He also in love with her,"

"A-and v-vice v-versa."

"NOT TRUE!!!"

"Then what was that kiss on the cheek for?" Hermione asked smirking

"I was simply thanking him, that's all."

"Yeah right," Hermione said sarcastically

"Oh yeah well what about you and Ron, hm?" Tenten said trying to change the subject

"What about me and Ron?" Hermione said blushing

"Well the whole time we've been on this train you 2 constantly take turns staring at each other."

"NO!!!"

"Can we come back in?" A voice called from outside the compartment door, they recognized this voice as Naruto's

"Yeah, you can come in." Sakura said as Naruto opened the door and walked in with the rest of the guys. They all continued talking again and Neji continued ranting on in Japanese about how much he wanted to kill Malfoy to Tenten who was listening quietly next to him. After a while the train finally stopped as they reached Hogwarts.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Naruto yelled gaping at the castle; the wizards smirked as they looked at the shocked expressions on everyone's face.

This mission was definitely going to be interesting.

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review__, it means a lot to me. Also in your review can you please tell me what houses you want the shinobi to be in._

_Lulu halulu_


	4. The 4 houses

_I hope you like this chapter__, here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter, its characters or the sorting hat song._

**And a special thanks to:**

**Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1**

**HellsingOtaku**

**Redrose-melody**

**Crazycass**

**Tsukishi**

**Mental Panda**

**GoldenDragonClouds**

**Lullaby1104**

"**Blah" Japanese**

"Blah" English

_After a while the train finally stopped as they reached Hogwarts._

"_Whoa! This place is huge!" Naruto yelled, the wizards smirked as they looked at the shocked expressions on everyone's face. _

_This mission was definitely going to be interesting._

Chapter 4

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin

"I can't believe this is the castle!" Naruto yelled

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Neji and Hinata walked over to the carriage and got in, then they started heading to the castle. Once they arrived the shinobi and the wizards went there separate ways. The wizards went over to the grand hall and the shinobi followed the first years over to professor McGonagall.

"Alright, the first years will follow me into the great hall to get sorted out and then when the headmaster says to, the transfer students come in."

The first years and McGonagall walked in the great hall and the shinobi just waited.

The sorting was at first placed on the 3 legged stool and everyone in the great hall listened as it began singing a song.

_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
nited by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
__Let the sorting now begin_

The shinobi who had there ears pressed against the door removed them once the song ended and the great hall erupted into cheers (except the Slytherin table of course).

"Guys, Hermione told me that we will be placed in a house like that song mentioned. A house is kinda like a team. As you heard there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Harry and his friends are in Gryffindor." Sakura said

"How exactly are we sorted out?" Tenten asked

"McGonagall places a special hat on our head. The hat sort of reads our mind, talks to us for a bit and then announces which house we're in." Sakura replied

A few minutes later

"Well, now that all the first years have been sorted into there respected houses I have a few announcements to make; first the students are not permitted in the forest…" Dumbledore went on explaining the rules. After the rules were finally sorted out it was finally time for the shinobi to enter.

"Now, we also have some new students this year. They are transfer students from Japan and I hope that you treat them with respect. These students are going to be placed in sixth year." After Dumbledore said that the doors at the end out the great hall opened revealing the six shinobi. Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Kiba had there arms crossed and Neji was looking very intimidating. Hinata was blushing like mad because people were staring and Naruto was grinning like an idiot. The shinobi approached the three-legged stool and the teachers table. They noticed that there was one seat empty at the table but ignored it. Dumbledore smiled at them then nodded to McGonagall indicating that she begin.

"When I call your name come and sit on this stool." She began

Tenten…, I'm sorry Tenten your last name isn't listed here would you mind telling me what it is?" McGonagall asked

"Um…"

"Just Tenten." Dumbledore said knowingly and smiling at Tenten. Tenten smiled back, grateful for his help.

"I see, well come up here." Tenten walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed an old hat on her head and the hat began speaking.

"Ah, a kunoichi. And a powerful one at that. I see you are here to protect the Potter boy."

"Yes," Tenten replied

"Courage and great intelligence, I think I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!!" Tenten took the hat off and ran over to the cheering Gryffindor table and sat down

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura walked to the stool and sat down with the hat on her head

"Hmmm, another kunoichi and a talented medic-nin. And I see you're here to protect the Potter boy as well. Tell me; are all the transfer students here to protect Harry?"

"Yes," Sakura replied

"I see well, courage, strength and a _lost love_, how terrible."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Of course, I understand. Well I think that it would be best to place you in GRYFFINDOR!!!" Sakura got up, removed the hat and like Tenten, ran to the cheering Gryffindor table.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata was blushing a lot and jabbing her fingers together as she walked up to the stool.

"You seem quite shy? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm u-usually n-nervous."

"Why? You are very talented and loyal to your friends and if you needed to, you would sacrifice your life for those you love. I think you belong in HUFFLEPUFF!!!" Hinata got up and walked over to the cheering Hufflepuff table.

"Neji Hyuuga," Neji sat on the stool

"Well, you've had quite the past. It seems so sad."

"Definitely." Neji said

"Well it seems you're very good friends with Tenten."

"I guess so; she's pretty much my best friend but never repeat that to anyone!"

"Of course not!" The sorting hat said a little offended that Neji said that but then he remembered what a terrible past he had and that he was very far away from his home right now.

"Well I have the perfect house for you, GRYFFINDOR!!!" Neji walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table and sat next to a smiling Tenten.

"Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba said and walked over to the stool.

"Hm, well there's not much to say about you. I'll place you in the same house as a good friend of yours, HUFFLEPUFF!!!" Kiba smiled and ran over to the once again cheering Hufflepuff table and sat next to Hinata. He was very grateful that he was on the same team as Hinata and only hoped that Naruto was in a different house.

"And finally, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto ran up to the stool and sat down, he was really jumpy.

"It seems you have a demon sealed inside you, the nine-tailed fox."

"Please don't judge me for that! I swear I won't hurt anyone!"

"Of course not! I would never judge anyone. You are kind, caring and courageous. I know exactly where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!!!" Naruto grinned and ran off to join Sakura and the others at the Gryffindor table. Kiba was also grinning, glad that Naruto wasn't with him and Hinata in Hufflepuff. After they were all sorted out Dumbledore stood up about to make another announcement.

"Well now that _all_ the students have been sorted into houses I have one more introduction to make. We have a new teacher this year." Dumbledore said with a crooked smile as the door behind the teachers table opened revealing a man with his arms crossed supposedly smirking.

_So I hope you liked the chapter__, I personally think it's a horrible chapter but necessary, please review! Also in your review can you please tell me who you want the teacher to be? It can either be Kakashi, Gai or a Harry Potter character. I you want it to be a Harry Potter character can you tell me which one. And the sorting hat song was one I found on the internet and I hope it's a real version._

_Lulu halulu_


	5. NO RAMEN!

_I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I was going to update about 3 weeks ago but I've had a lot more __homework from school after spring break then I thought. Anyway, so here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. Here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters._

**And a special thank you to:**

**Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1**

**DarkKunoichi15**

**Kitty**

**Ellie568**

**Luna Swanrita Bonita**

**Mental Panda**

**Kittyore9**

**Animefaves**

**Kawaii cookie-chan**

**Ellie568**

**Stunning sunset**

"Blah" English

'_Thoughts'_

"_Well now that all the students have been sorted into houses I have one more introduction to make. We have a new teacher this year." Dumbledore said with a crooked smile as the door behind the teachers table opened revealing a man with his arms crossed supposedly smirking._

Chapter 5

NO RAMEN?!

The man stepped out from behind the shadow of the door revealing his face, well…sort of.

"Ah! Here he is. Everyone this is professor Hatake." Dumbledore introduced as all the shinobi's jaws dropped.

"He will be teaching defense this year." All the students-except for the shinobi who were still too shocked to say anything-started whispering. Dumbledore raised a hand to signal that he wanted silence.

"I know what you're thinking and no, he will not be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts. He will be teaching…non-magical defense" Everyone had confused faces.

"Perhaps a demonstration. Professor, if you please."

"Of course but I will need a volunteer. Perhaps Gai can assist me?" Kakashi said

Neji and Tenten's faces went from shocked to completely and totally shocked in seconds (yes there is a difference). Could they have heard wrong? Of course not, they were trained ninjas and had very heightened senses. They couldn't have heard wrong. But that means…

"I'm sorry professor but professor Gai is going to be arriving later because he has some personal matters to deal with." Dumbledore said and then turned to the students who had curious looks on there faces.

"You're all probably wondering what we're talking about. Well we have a new teacher coming in to assist professor Trelawney in Divination but due to some personal matters he won't be here until next week." All the wizards were either wondering what Gai had to do that was making him arrive so late or they were wondering why Kakashi had a mask on. The shinobi on the other hand were silently going insane. In very different ways.

Neji's POV

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gai is gonna be teaching here?! As if he isn't a weird enough teacher back at home in Konoha. _

Tenten's POV

_We have Gai and Kakashi teaching here?! I almost feel sorry for the wizards. Kakashi's always late and reading that stupid book and Gai is…well Gai is…high-spirited and although Neji and I are used to being around him day after day for hours on end, the wizards aren't__._

Hinata's POV

_U-uh o-oh, N-Naruto-kun's n-not g-gonna b-be h-happy a-about t-this._

Kiba's POV

_I bet Hinat__a's worries about Naruto again. ARGH!_

Sakura's POV (inner Sakura)

_Argh! If Kakashi is late and keeps reading that stupid book I'm gonna shove a kunai so far down his throat… (Wow inner Sakura is evil)_

Naruto's POV

_Kakashi and Gai are gonna be teaching here? Sakura's not gonna like this. Especially if Kakashi keeps reading that icha icha paradise book I gave him. And he's never gonna let it out of his sight because according to him 'Lord Jiraiya autographed it. He's a genius which makes this book priceless' stupid pervy sage. Because of that book Sakura's gonna beat me up just because I'm the one who gave it to him._

Normal POV

"Well then, I guess I'll just do a simple technique." Kakashi said as he took out a few shuriken. He signaled that the target was going to be the door handle at the very end of the great hall, which was a long way away. All the wizards scoffed, as if anyone could do that but the shinobi knew better.

Kakashi got into position and threw all 5 of the shuriken at the door handle and of course he hit his target. All the wizards just stood or sat there jaws dropped, eyes widened and all wondering the same thing, that was a SIMPLE technique?! The shinobi on the other hand smirked, of course Kakashi hit the target, any of them could. And Tenten could most likely do that blind-folded with hundreds of weapons.

"Alright then, thank you for the demonstration professor you may have a seat in that chair over there." Dumbledore said indicating to the empty chair next to a new teacher nobody knew, not even the shinobi.

"Well everyone we have one more teacher to introduce. Everyone this is professor Slughorn and he will be taking over potions this year…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione's POV

_POTIONS! But then what about Snape__? Harry, Ron and Hermione all thought at the same time._

"And professor Snape will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry, Ron, Hermione and pretty much everyone else's-except the shinobi who didn't understand what the problem was-jaws dropped.

"Well now that everyone's been introduced let the feast begin." Dumbledore said as the long tables were all filled with food. The shinobi were a bit shocked but didn't say anything that is until Naruto noticed something was missing on the table.

"WHERE'S THE RAMEN!!!!"

"There's no ramen in England Naruto and don't yell, you'll attracting a lot of attention." Sakura said

"NO RAMEN?!"

Back in Konoha

Standing in Tsunade's office at the moment was Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Rock Lee. They were currently waiting for Tsunade to show up. She had called them in to tell them something. They all waited for about 2 minutes until Tsunade walked in and sat down at her desk.

"Hokage-sama, where have Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Kiba been lately?" Ino asked

"That's what I called you all in here to tell you. I sent them on a mission. It's a special mission in England and it's about a year long…" Tsunade explained everything and once she finished the shinobi were all pretty shocked.

"HOW YOUTHFUL! THAT MISSION SOUNDS SO…" Everyone ignored Lee as he continued to babble on about youthfulness.

"What about Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai sensei?" Chouji asked

"Kakashi is at Hogwarts right now. He's teaching a class and Kurenai is somewhere around the town. Gai is also going to be teaching at Hogwarts but right now he's here in Konoha. He insisted on saying goodbye to Lee." Lee all of a sudden stopped babbling and looked at Tsunade with big eyes and a huge smile.

"MY YOUTHFUL SENSEI POSTPONED A MISSION TO SAY GOODBYE TO ME! THAT'S SO KIND AND YOUTHFUL! I WILL GO AND SEE HIM RIGHT NOW! WHERE IS HE?" Lee said excitedly

"Ichiraku," Tsunade said as Lee ran straight out of her office and off to the ramen shop to see his 'youthful' sensei.

"That kid and Gai give me such a headache. I'm impressed that Neji and Tenten can spend so much time with them and they haven't killed or even injured them on purpose yet." Tsunade said

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said

"Well anyway that's all I needed to tell you. You can leave now." Tsunade said pointing to the door. As soon as they left Tsunade sighed and took out some (a lot) of sake but as soon she put the bottle to her lips the door opened again and in came in 2 ANBU and a boy, no, man with raven-black hair and onyx eyes. Tsunade lowered the bottle from her lips and stood up with a interested face.

"Look whose back." Tsunade said as the raven-haired man smirked.

_Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I you did, review. If you didn't, review anyway please. I try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. I'll have a lot of time this weekend so I'll start working on the next chapter and hopefully finish it by Tuesday but I make no promises. __By the way in your review would you mind telling me whether you spell defence/se with an 'S' or with a 'C'. I would really appreciate it._

_-Lulu halulu_


	6. NANI! HE'S BACK!

_Hello! __I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far. It just got its first 2100 hits -well actually 2136 hits- and that has made me extremely excited. I also want to thank Kittyore9 for helping me with my problem in spelling the word defence. Anyway, here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters. _

**And a special thank you to:**

**Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1**

**Kitty**

**Rose-of-alabaster**

**Freddieangie**

**Kittyore9**

**Nikksonido**

**Saso-Deilover**

**HellsingOtaku**

**PinkPal17**

**Misteree Gurl **

**Simma**

**Mangafilipina**

**Aeir-Ravenia**

**NisseLind**

**Kawaii Chibi-kun**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover**

**Yuki101**

**PrinsessOfDeath**

**Angiesmile**

**The-Last-True-Angel**

**Syrena Li**

**MoonxStar**

**.Charm.42**

**Stormy-g**

**Kataang2**

**Slivergriffen10**

**Silver Angel**

**Kuaispeed**

**Shadow Digi Wolf**

**Xxhellishgirl14xX**

**Lezzyp**

**RAndom444**

**Lumiere Hikari**

**Ani-stories**

**Fiona2492**

**ZarakiShadow**

**Black and white inu**

**Sandman's lady**

**RandomShinny**

**Kasai Masoura**

**KONKAKITSUNE**

**King InuYasha**

"Blah" English

'_Thoughts'_

"_Well anyway that's all I needed to tell you. You can leave now." Tsunade said pointing to the door. As soon as they left Tsunade sighed and took out some (a lot) of sake but as soon she put the bottle to her lips the door opened again and in came in 2 ANBU and a boy, no, man with raven-black hair and onyx eyes. Tsunade lowered the bottle from her lips and stood up with __an interested face._

"_Look whose back." Tsunade said as the raven-haired man smirked._

Chapter 6

NANI?! HE'S BACK?!

"So what are you doing back, Uchiha?" Tsunade said placing down her sake.

"Orochimaru and Itachi are dead." Sasuke said simply

"So just because your brother and 'sensei' are dead you think you can come back here and be welcomed with open arms as if nothing happened."

"No, I wanted to come back and I will accept any punishment without causing more problems." Tsunade looked a little shocked. She looked in his eyes searching for any trace of him lying but he wasn't. He was telling the truth.

"Well then, right now you will leave for an A-ranked mission in England and when you return you will be banned from doing any missions except boring D-ranked missions for 2 years. And for the first 6 months you'll be on lockdown in your house." Tsunade said with an air of authority and then went on to tell him the details of the mission. After that Sasuke left to get ready for the mission.

Back at Hogwarts

"Can you believe it Sakura-chan? No ramen?! What kind of country is this?" Naruto said disbelievingly. Sakura looked very annoyed as she tried the best she could to tune him out. Tenten, Neji, Ron, Hermione and Harry were behind the two shinobi laughing, well Tenten and the trio were laughing and Neji was smirking. They reached the common room and Sakura and Tenten went with Hermione to the girls' dorms and Neji and Naruto followed Harry and Ron to the boys' dorms. Hinata and Kiba had already left to the Hufflepuff common room with a girl they had met at the table, Emiko Takahashi.

Girls' dorm

Hermione, Tenten and Sakura were unpacking there clothes and getting into there pajamas when Hermione noticed something fall out of Sakura's bag. It hit the floor with a 'clunk' but Sakura paid no attention to the noise and continued unpacking. Hermione on the other hand wanted to know what the object was. She bent down and picked it up, only to realize that it was picture frame with a picture inside. She noticed that the picture Sakura had with her, was a picture with her, Naruto, the new defence teacher, Kakashi Hatake and some other boy with raven-black hair and onyx eyes. It looked like this picture had been taken about 3-4 years ago and it must have been an important picture if she had brought it with her.

"What're you looking at?" Sakura said looking from behind Hermione's shoulder. Hermione froze; she didn't want Sakura to think she had been nosy and not minding her own business. Sakura smiled when she looked at what Hermione was holding.

"I'm sorry, it just fell out of your bag and I was just curious." Hermione said

"It's alright," Sakura said

Tenten, who had noticed everything that had been going on, walked over to Hermione and Sakura to take a look at the picture as well.

"Sakura, why is professor Hatake in this picture?" Hermione asked. Sakura and Tenten exchanged a worried glance but managed to think of an excuse that they hoped would sound believable.

"That's not professor Hatake. That's and old friend of ours, um, Kenji. He looks a lot like professor doesn't he? It was Halloween and we dressed up like ninjas so he decided to put a mask on." Sakura said

"Why are you wearing a dress though? And why is Naruto wearing orange? Aren't ninjas supposed to wear black and have masks on?" Hermione asked

"We were ninjas not robbers." Sakura said a little offended.

"Why isn't the picture moving?" Hermione asked

"Excuse me?" Sakura said making sure she heard right.

"Didn't you use a wizard camera?" Hermione asked

"A what?" Tenten asked

"Here, I'll show you." Hermione said taking something out of her suitcase. The object in her hand was a picture of her, Ron and Harry at the burrow during the summer after third year right before they left for the triwizard tournament.

Sakura and Tenten stared in awe at the moving picture of the three best friends. After that Sakura and Hermione put there pictures next to there bed and they all continued unpacking not talking about the pictures again. That is until Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley came in the room. After introducing themselves, Ginny said that she was sharing a room with them and that she had already unpacked. She also said that they were getting another roommate named Ally Johnson and that she would be there by tomorrow.

When they were all finished Ginny looked over to Sakura's picture and started asking the same questions Hermione had asked. Tenten and Sakura gave the same answers as before and then Ginny asked one more question, one that Hermione had not asked.

"Who's the guy with black hair?" Tenten, noticing Sakura's discomfort at the question decided to answer for her.

"That's an old friend of Naruto and Sakura's. His name is Sasuke Uchiha." After that they quickly changed the subject and just began chatting about fun stuff for the rest of the night.

Boys' dorm

Naruto and Neji had followed Harry and Ron up to there bedroom that they would be sharing. Once they were up there Harry and Ron noticed that the only person in the room seemed to be there friend Neville Longbottom. Where were Dean and Seamus?

"Dean and Seamus got transferred to another room because the new students are staying in this room with us." Neville explained. After that they all unpacked and began talking.

"Naruto, on the way up here you were complaining about something called ramen. What is ramen?" Ron asked. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. How could he NOT know what ramen was?

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT RAMEN IS?! IT'S ONLY THE BEST FOOD EVER!!!" Naruto yelled. Neji rolled his eyes and continued unpacking while Harry, Ron and Neville watched as Naruto began lecturing them on the importance of ramen.

Hufflepuff common room

"Emiko-chan thanks for showing us the way to the common room." Kiba said

"No problem and you can just call me Emi."

"Emi, why is it that the staircases move?"

"Not sure. But it's cool, huh?"

"Yeah." Kiba replied and Hinata nodded.

Back in Konoha at Ichiraku

Lee and Gai were currently sitting at the Ichiraku noodle shop eating ramen. Gai was having miso ramen and Lee was having a bowl of soy ramen. They were talking about youth and some other pointless stuff until Tsunade came up to them.

"Gai, you will be heading back to Hogwarts with another ninja who will be assisting Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Kiba." Tsunade said

"Which youthful shinobi will be joining me on my youthful quest back to England?" Gai said

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." Lee and Gai's jaws dropped. Sasuke was back?!

"Uchiha's back." Tsunade stated

"HOW YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled

"Yes, well, Gai meet him at the front gate in one hour and be ready to leave." Tsunade said. She then walked away leaving Gai and Lee alone again to say there overly dramatic and tearful goodbyes.

An hour later at the front gate

Sasuke was standing at the front gate waiting. He didn't know who he was going with because Tsunade hadn't told him but he hoped the person wasn't insane. Of course he had no such luck. A man in a bright green spandex outfit and huge, fuzzy eyebrows came running up to him grinning. Gai was here.

"UCHIHA! HOW YOUTHFUL! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Are you coming to Hogwarts with me?" Sasuke asked hoping he was going to say no.

"YES!" Crap. This must be part of the punishment.

First day of classes

"Naruto! Wake up!" Neji yelled. Naruto just groaned and put a pillow over his head to try and block out Neji's yelling and the wizards getting dressed. Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. He went up to Naruto and pushed him out of bed. He hit the floor hard and the wizards burst out laughing, of course Neji didn't laugh hysterically because he just didn't do that sort of stuff so he just smirked.

Girls' dorm

THUD!

"Did you guys hear that?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, I wonder what it was." Hermione said. In fact the noise that the girls had heard was the sound of Naruto hitting the ground after Neji pushed him.

"Anyway, so when do we get our schedules?" Ginny asked

"After breakfast." Hermione said

"Don't we usually get them earlier then the first day of classes so we have time to look them over?" Ginny asked

"They had a problem with them this year which is why we didn't get them until today." Hermione said

Gryffindor common room

The boys and the girls were coming down the stairs to the common where they would head to the great hall for breakfast.

"Hey guys," Sakura said when she saw the guys come down.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said going over to Harry and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone's jaws dropped. And Ron looked ready to murder someone.

"But…but you said on the train that you didn't have a girlfriend Harry?" Sakura said shocked.

"I lied." Harry said smiling

"But why?" Sakura asked. Harry and Ginny pointed to Ron whose face scarlet with anger and his fists were clenched. Everyone then understood. It was because Ron would kill them.

"But then why did Ginny come and kiss you and you let her? You didn't even tell anyone." Sakura asked. Everyone still didn't understand.

"That was our way of telling you. And we chose now because we're all together and if Ron decides to murder us, we have witnesses." Ginny said. Hermione looked ecstatic; she was obviously excited about the news.

Together the eight friends made there way to the great hall for breakfast and to get there schedules.

When they got to the great hall they all sat down at the Gryffindor table. Tenten sat next to Neji who sat next to Sakura. And Sakura sat across from Ginny who was sitting next to Harry who was next to Ron who was next to Hermione.

After breakfast, professor McGonagall called all the Gryffindor students over to get there schedules. Same for Snape with Slytherin, professor Sprout for Hufflepuff and professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw.

After they got their schedules Ginny left to go to her first class and the golden trio and shinobi were comparing there schedules while heading to their classes as well.

"That's odd," Harry said

"What's odd?" Ron asked

"I have the same schedule as you guys." Harry said to Ron, Naruto, Neji and Sakura.

"And I have the same schedule as Tenten." Hermione said. Ron and Harry looked shocked at this.

"You have the same schedule as Hermione?!" Ron said incredulously.

"How are you gonna survive all those hard classes?" Tenten paled. The classes were hard? Oh, why couldn't Neji have gotten the same schedule as Hermione instead of her?! At least he was a prodigy; he would probably do better in the classes.

"Well, anyway, our first class is divination." Harry said sounding quite sad.

"We have divination?! Wow, it's their first class ever at Hogwarts and we get stuck with divination?" Ron said referring to the shinobi (except Tenten).

"What's your first class?" Harry asked Tenten and Hermione.

"Ancient Runes." They both said at the same time though Hermione looked ecstatic and Tenten looked confused and sad. Of course everyone noticed how ecstatic Hermione was but only Neji noticed how sad Tenten looked and sounded and although he pitied her all he did was smirk trying to hold back a laugh. She sent a death glare to him that just screamed 'say one word and die'.

Tenten and Hermione made there to Ancient Runes while everyone else went to Divination.

In Divination

Harry, Ron, Neji, Sakura and Naruto were walking up the winding staircases to get to divination. They had almost reached the top and the wizards were out of breath and tired. Their breathing was shallow and Ron looked ready to faint. The shinobi on the other hand were perfectly happy and not tired or out of breath at all. Of course going through rigorous ninja training sessions and missions gave them very good stamina so walking up stairs, no matter how many, didn't tire them.

Once they were in the divination's classroom all the students sat down at the tables in pairs-except for Neji who sat with Harry and Ron just in case. Next to Harry, Ron and Neji were Sakura and Naruto. The wizards were waiting patiently for their divination teacher, professor Trelawney while the shinobi were looking around curiously.

All their eyes met the entrance at the same time when they noticed Hinata, Kiba and Emi walk in with a bunch of other wizards from Hufflepuff. Hinata and Kiba noticed their friends and walked over to them, Emi following closely behind.

"I guess we're having this class with the Hufflepuffs." Harry said

"YAY!! HINATA-CHAN, OVER HERE!!!" Naruto said, more like yelled

"Naruto shut up. You're attracting a lot of attention." Sakura whispered menacingly. Hinata blushed at Naruto's reaction to seeing her and Kiba glared at Naruto. Emi just looked between the three and giggled.

After introducing Emi to the other shinobi and the golden trio who somehow had not met her before, Hinata, Kiba and Emi all sat down at the table next to Naruto and Sakura's. After a few more minutes of talking, professor Trelawney walked in began talking in a mystical voice.

"Hello my children," Trelawney said. "Today we're going to start off by looking into crystal balls. When looking in the crystal ball, you will see what you most desire or _who_ you most desire." Trelawney said. She then indicated to begin.

'_See what you most desire?__ That's just like the mirror of erased.' Harry thought._

All the wizards-well most of the wizards not including Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil-scoffed at what Trelawney had said but began looking into the crystal balls anyway.

With Harry, Ron and Neji

Harry, Ron and Neji were looking into the crystal ball when all of a sudden they heard a poof and inside of the crystal ball was smoke. The three of them each looked in the crystal ball; Harry on the left, Ron on the right and Neji in the middle.

Harry's desire

In the puff of smoke stood Harry as an adult holding Ginny's hand, both with rings on their fingers' and Voldmort's dead body lay next to them.

Ron's desire

In the same puff of smoke on the other side of the crystal ball stood Ron with his arm around Hermione's waist. She then leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek but he turned his head so that instead of kissing his cheek she gave him a peck on the lips.

Neji's desire

In the middle of that same puff of smoke, Neji was shaking hands with Hiashi and Neji was becoming the new Hyuuga head. Tenten then rushed over to hug him and Neji pulled into a passionate kiss.

With Sakura and Naruto

Sakura's desire

Sakura stood in front of the Konoha hospital with Naruto next to her, safe and unharmed by the Akastuki and Sasuke; back from Orochimaru, on her other side with his arm around her smiling.

Naruto's desire

Naruto stood at the top of the hokage tower wearing a special hokage robe having his arm around Hinata. Around the two of them were Sasuke and Sakura along with the rest of the rookie twelve, the senseis and Jiraiya.

With Hinata, Kiba and Emi

Hinata's desire

Hinata was standing at the Hyuuga complex with all the Hyuugas, the rest of the Konoha twelve, the sensei's, Tsunade and everyone else important to her. All the Hyuugas were happy and there wasn't any rivalry between the branch members and the main house. Naruto had his arm round her grinning a grin only he could pull off. Everyone was happy and healthy and nothing could ruin it.

Kiba's desire

Kiba was standing next to a smiling Hinata with arm around her. Behind them a beat up Naruto (probably from getting beaten up by Kiba). Running around them was Akamaru barking happily.

Real world

'_Hinata's awesome! I hate Naruto! I can't believe she likes Naruto! Ugh! But, Akamaru, I really miss you. I wish I could find you. I really need you.' Kiba thought sadly._

Emi's desire

Emi was standing with Kiba at the front Hogsmeade with his fingers interlocked with hers, both were smiling.

Real world

Emi blushed then checked around to see if anyone had seen. Of course nobody had since she was the only one who could see her desire. Emi then got up and walked over to Trelawney. Emi tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Yes, dear?"

"I think the crystal ball is wrong."

Trelawney just smiled. "Dear, the crystal ball never lies." Emi blushed dark crimson and went back to her seat.

One week later

It had been exactly one week since classes had started and already the shinobi were confused beyond belief. Did you know that these wizards can actually levitate things? Unbelievable!

It was dinner time and everyone had come down to the Great hall to eat. When the shinobi, the golden trio and Ginny came down they noticed that the three legged stool with the sorting hat that was there the first day of school was once again placed in front of the teachers table.

"I wonder why they brought out the sorting hat again." Harry said as him and everyone else sat down.

"Maybe a new student is coming today." Hermione said

Once everyone was settled Dumbledore stood up and McGonagall clanged her fork on her glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned their heads to the teachers table.

"Good evening everyone. I'm sure you're all curious to know why the sorting hat has been brought back. Well, we have another transfer student coming in from Japan but before that I'd like to introduce you to professor Trelawney's new assistant…professor Gai!" Dumbledore said. Gai burst out of the door behind the teachers' table flashing a blinding grin. All the wizards (including the teachers) gaped at the overly ecstatic, green spandex wearing man. The shinobi on the other hand were holding back there laughter (even Neji) from the look on the wizards faces.

"YOSH!!! WHAT A YOUTHFUL GROUP OF CHILDREN!!!"

"Very well, welcome professor; please take a seat next to professor Trelawney while I introduce our new transfer student." Dumbledore said smiling. Gai sat down waiting to see the look on the 'youthful' shinobi's faces.

"Everyone, please welcome our new transfer student," Dumbledore said just as the two doors at the other end of the Great hall opened dramatically revealing the one the only SASUKE UCHIHA!!

All the girls (except the kunoichi) swooned over Sasuke. They were blushing and giggling. Some were even squealing. The shinobi on the other hand were a completely different matter. Saying they were shocked would be the understatement of the millennium.

"NANI?!" Naruto yelled

Naruto fell out of his seat (Hermione helped him back up), Sakura looked…well there really was no way to describe how she looked. Hinata's eyes were as big as plates and she blushing and jabbing her fingers together. Kiba eyes were wide and his jaw very low. Neji and Tenten's eyes were wide and they were looking back and forth between Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke's bangs were covering his onyx black orbs and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. He began making his way to the three legged stool and sorting hat. Once he got to the front of the hall he stopped for a minute so Dumbledore could say something.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha." McGonagall then stood up then went up to the stool and picked up the sorting hat and indicated that Sasuke sit down. He sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Hmmm, an Uchiha, how interesting."

"Yeah, yeah. Just place in me in a house will ya."

"Don't be rude! Anyway, I see here that you betrayed your friends…"

"I had no choice! They would've gotten hurt or worse, killed if I hadn't done anything!"

"Perhaps, but you're back now and you want to make amends, especially to a certain pink-haired kunoichi who goes by the name of Sakura."

"Hn,"

"I see you also want to make amends with Naruto, how nice."

"Aa,"

"Well, most people think you're power-hungry, rude, arrogant, self-centered…"

"Get to the point,"

"But you're also courageous and even though many others think you have betrayed them, deep, deep, deep down you have a kind heart and in some ways you are loyal."

"That's the first anyone's ever called me loyal."

"Well now, didn't you leave your village to protect the ones you love?"

"…"

"See you are loyal."

"But I also tried to destroy the village and I almost killed Naruto, my best friend."

"Keyword: almost, you _almost _killed your best friend, but you didn't and that's what matters. You still cared enough about him that even getting your revenge wasn't reason enough to kill someone who's affected your life so much and in such good ways. But you still have much to learn because what you did was wrong and evil. "

"…" Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"That is why I'm placing you in…"

Cliffy!! Review and tell me what house you think Sasuke will be placed in. To everyone who put an alert last chapter, thank you but in the future for those planning to put an alert now, could you please also review. I'm so happy that you care enough about knowing what happens in this story to put an alert but I'd really like to know your opinion as well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

P.S. Does anyone know any good shojo manga/anime for me to watch/read? I've already tried Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Naruto, Pokémon and D.N. Angel. If you know any good ones please review and give me some suggestions. Thanks!

Lulu halulu


	7. Shuuka

_I'm back! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! It's thanks to all of you that I got my first 50 reviews, so THANK YOU!!! Here's the d__isclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters. _

**And a special thank you to:**

**MichaelaTheUchiha**

**Kuaispeed**

**Lezzyp**

**Xxhellishgirl14xX**

**Misteree Gurl**

**Simma**

**Stormy-g**

**Syrena Li**

**Kitty**

**Sasusaku:3**

**Hikari-and-Akari**

**Itachi159159**

**Slivergriffen10**

**Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1**

**Kyuubilord**

**Fairy Child**

**Momo-Namikaze**

**RandomShinny**

**Kataang2**

**Fireyone13**

**HellsingOtaku **

**Evil-sensei Iruka**

**Haleygrl**

**Dark Shadow Of Flame**

**Sora Hoshi**

"English"

"Japanese**"**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

"_See you are loyal."_

"_But I also tried to destroy the village and I almost killed Naruto, my best friend."_

"_Keyword: almost, you almost killed your best friend, but you didn't and that's what matters. You still cared enough about him that even getting your revenge wasn't reason enough to kill someone who's affected your life so much and in such good ways. But you still have much to learn because what you did was wrong and evil. "_

"…" _Sasuke didn't know what to say._

"_That is why I'm placing you in…" _

Chapter 7

Shuuka

"That is why I'm placing you in…GRYFFINDOR!!!" All the Gryffindors-especially the girls-cheered very loudly. The girls in the other houses were all sulking and crying as Sasuke got off the stool and went over to the Gryffindor table. The shinobi who were still in shock stared at Sasuke at the other end of the Gryffindor table.

After dinner

Naruto met Sasuke's gaze and signaled that they should go outside the Great hall now. They used their ninja techniques to get out of the hall without getting noticed by the wizards. Sakura followed closely behind. Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Hinata, noticing the exchange decided it would be best for someone to follow after them. Neji and Tenten followed Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto while Kiba and Hinata stayed in the Great hall just in case something happened.

In the Gryffindor common room

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had just entered in the Gryffindor common room with Neji and Tenten closely behind. They looked around to make sure they were alone then Naruto turned to Sasuke and pushed Sakura behind him. Sasuke stood in front of him being careful to not have any eye contact. Tenten raced over to Sakura and Neji stood right by them just in case it got out of hand.

Naruto suddenly attacked Sasuke, beating up every part of him he could reach. There was the unmistakable sound of knuckles hitting flesh, each time Sakura, Neji and Tenten would cringe hoping it would end soon, but what shocked them the most was that Sasuke wasn't reacting, he was just standing there letting Naruto beat him up, as if he knew he deserved it, which he did.

After a few minutes of venting all the anger he had been bottling up over the past few years, Naruto stopped and Sasuke fell to the ground bleeding but not deathly injured. Naruto would never really hurt him, he couldn't, and everyone knew that.

Naruto huffed then looked at Sasuke with a smile of pure happiness and reached out his hand to help him up. Sasuke smiled back and took his hand.

"But if you ever leave again, I will actually kill you." Naruto whispered to him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sakura, Neji and Tenten smiled at this.

"What happened?!" Hermione said as her, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor's walked in.

"Naruto, what did you do to him?!" Harry asked

"He has to be taken to Madam Pomfrey at the hospital wing, right away!" Ginny said. The 5 ninja exchanged a glance and Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm fine, and it's not Naruto's fault, I deserved it." The wizards looked unconvinced but Sakura stepped forward and dragged Sasuke into a room leaving Naruto, Neji, Tenten and the wizards wondering where they went.

"Sit down," Sakura said. Sasuke sat down and looked at her curiously.

"You don't know this because you've been gone the for a while but I've been studying under Lady Tsunade the past few years and I am now Konoha's second best medical ninja, below Lady Tsunade herself." Sasuke was shocked. Was this the same Sakura he had known since they were kids? The same who Sakura who was his fangirl? She couldn't be, but she was.

Sakura kneeled down and her hands started to glow green and in a matter of seconds Sasuke was as good as new. Sakura then got up and left the room, Sasuke following behind.

Most of the wizards-including Ginny-had left to go up to there dorm or to start some homework but the other shinobi and the golden trio were waiting outside of the room when Sasuke and Sakura came out.

"What happened? Where did you two go?" Ron asked

"Where did your injuries go?" Hermione asked

"My mom was a doctor and she taught me a bunch of medical spells." Sakura said

'_Nice excuse, Sakura.' Neji, Tenten, Sasuke and Naruto thought. _

"Wow! That's amazing! You have to teach me that spell sometime! Please!" Hermione said in amazement with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"No problem," Sakura replied. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, doing that spell takes a lot out of a person. Sasuke, I'm glad you're back and ok." Sakura said then walked upstairs to her dorm.

'_SASUKE?! Where's the –__Kun? She calls me Sasuke-kun! Not just Sasuke! UGH!_' _Sasuke thought._

Tenten and Hermione soon went up to their dorm as well and Harry, Ron, Neji and Naruto showed Sasuke their dorm, which is where he would sleep also.

Girls' dorm

"Wow, Sakura, you handled that a lot better then I thought you would." Tenten said

"What do you mean? It's not like I'm in love with him or something?" Tenten raised an eyebrow. Sure, she wasn't.

"I knew it!" Tenten, Sakura and Ginny turned to see what Hermione was talking about.

"I knew he seemed familiar! He's the guy in your picture! And you guys told us about him!" Hermione said

Boys' dorm

"So I'm staying in the same room as you guys?" Sasuke asked

"Yup!" Naruto said cheerfully

'_Sakura sure handled things well. I was afraid she would burst out crying then faint and repeat that for a few days.' Naruto thought_

The Hufflepuff common room

"Why were you guys so shocked when that other transfer student showed up? Did you know him or something?" Emi asked

"Y-yes," Hinata said

"He used to go to school with us." Kiba said

'_I hope Sakura's alright and Naruto-kun to. This must be really tough for them.' Hinata thought_

'_Boy, Sakura and Naruto are probably going insane right now.' Kiba thought_

'_Hmmmm, all the other transfer students__ seem to be taking this other guys' arrival pretty weirdly. I wonder what it's all about.' Emi thought_

The next day

Boys' dorm

All the boys-except Naruto-were getting dressed. Neji sighed and went up to Naruto's bed to do his daily wake up call, which usually consisted of Neji first yelling at him then pushing him out of bed. Today however was different.

Neji, instead of yelling and pushing Naruto out of bed, he turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Uchiha, I know you want to make amends with everyone, so if from now on you wake up Naruto instead of me, you're forgiven." Neji said. Sasuke sighed and went up to Naruto's bed.

"Dobe, wake up." Naruto didn't move. "Wake up." Neji smirked.

"Uchiha, it takes more then that to wake him up." Sasuke then got an idea and smirked. This was definitely going to work.

"Dobe, the ramen shop got burned down." Naruto shot out bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Dobe, shut up, I was just kidding. I only said that to get you out of bed."

"Geez, teme that was harsh. You really scared me. That was worse then what Neji usually does." Sasuke smirked and Neji looked pretty impressed. Why hadn't he thought that?

"I have to give you credit for that Uchiha, that was genius."

Girls' dorm

"So you're Ally?" Sakura said

"Yup, sorry for not introducing myself until now but I've been busy with some family matters but everything's alright now." Ally said smiling

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Tenten." Sakura introduced. They didn't need any other introductions since Hermione and Ginny already knew her so they all went down to the common room to meet up with the guys.

Once all the introductions with the boys were finished as well they made there way to the Great hall for breakfast. A few minutes after they started eating professor McGonagall came up to them and asked to speak with Sasuke.

He came back a few minutes later and they all continued talking and eating.

"So what did McGonagall want?" Harry asked

"She just gave me my class schedule." Sasuke said

"Can we see it?" Hermione asked

"Sure, here." Sasuke handed her the piece of paper with his schedule on it.

"Hey, this is the same schedule as Tenten and I have." Tenten's head shot in there direction and grabbed the schedule.

"What?!" Everyone thought that she was sad and angry that she was with Sasuke but in fact…

"YES!!!" Everyone looked at her oddly. Neji looked a bit jealous and the others just gave her curious stares.

"Don't tell me you're becoming Uchiha's fangirl too. I had more faith in you, Tenten." Neji said

"I am not a fangirl," Tenten began. **"I'm just happy because I'm not the only one who will have to endure those super hard classes. Besides, I need a shinobi in the class with me, not matter how unsocial he is, I'll be with someone I don't have to lie to." Tenten continued in Japanese.**

"**Well good luck Tenten, being around Sasuke isn't that exciting and besides he's evil. While we're on that subject by the way, teme and your boyfriend are mean." Tenten blushed**

"**Neji's not my boyfriend." Tenten said**

"**I never said Neji." Naruto smirked and Tenten and Neji blushed.**

"**Anyway, you know what they do to wake me up in the morning? Neji yells at me then kicks me out of bed and teme said that the ramen shop got burned down." Naruto said almost in tears. "I miss getting woken up by you in the morning Tenten." **

"**WHAT?!" Neji yelled although not loud enough to get a lot of people's attention. "What do you mean you miss her waking you up?"**

"**You mean you didn't know? Naruto and I have known each other since we were little kids. We both live in the same building and our apartments are next to each other." **

"**Yeah, Tenten was my first real friend. She didn't care what other people thought or said about me. She treated me like a real person, something nobody else did, not for a long time." Tenten smiled**

"**Aww, you were my first true friend to Naruto."**

"**I'm confused," Sakura said**

"**Naruto and I were both misfits. Nobody wanted or needed us around and we were both so young, we needed a friend and that's when we met and we've been friends ever since."**

"**And every morning Tenten would wake me up with the smell of ramen." Naruto said dazedly. "Every single morning until the day she became a genin. Because she's a year older then me she became a genin before me."**

"**Because it was then when I first started training with Neji really early in the morning."**

"Hello?! English please?!" Ron said

"Oh, sorry," Sakura said

"We should start heading to class," Hermione said as they all got up to leave.

Harry, Ron, Sakura, Naruto and Neji started heading to divination while Hermione, Tenten and Sasuke started heading to ancient runes.

In Ancient Runes

"Ugh" Sasuke said. He and Tenten were sitting in the back of the classroom while Hermione was obviously up in front.

"For the fifteenth time, shhh! At least we're not stuck in divination with professor Trelawney and Gai teaching." Tenten whispered menacingly.

In Divination

"Hello youthful children! I'm professor Gai!"

"He's too loud," Harry groaned.

After Divination and Ancient Runes

"Hey you guys! How was ancient runes?" Naruto said running up to Sasuke, Tenten and Hermione with Harry, Ron, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Hinata and Emi following behind him.

"Fantastic! It was so interesting!" Hermione said

"Horrible," Tenten and Sasuke said in unison.

"The class was soooo boring!" Sasuke groaned

"Little miss sunshine over here wouldn't stop complaining the whole time. You guys say he never talks but he wouldn't shut up." Neji raised an eyebrow and Sasuke glared at her.

"Next we have defence with that new teacher professor Hatake." Ron said

"We've been back for almost a week now so why is today our first lesson?" Hermione asked

"The teacher ordered some equipment but it didn't get here until yesterday." Harry said although the shinobi knew that even though Kakashi was ready to teach them, he would never be caught dead teaching at exactly the right time, resulting in him starting to teach one week late. That must have been a new record for him.

The wizards and Shinobi walked outside to the quidditch field where they would be training. Once they got there the Gryffindors noticed that not only were they sharing the class with the Hufflepuffs but with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws as well.

In the middle of the field stood Kakashi reading his icha icha paradise book and supposedly smirking although nobody could tell because of his mask. Once everyone was settled Kakashi grabbed a few shuriken and began to speak.

"Alright, as you all know in this class you will be learning non-magical defence." Kakashi began. "These are shuriken, if ever you're wand has suddenly become out of your reach you can simply…" Kakashi threw the shuriken at Ron and in the blink of an eye he was pinned to a tree unable to move. "…pin them. They won't be able to move therefore you can quickly get your wand and _because_ they are unable to move you have the advantage."

For the rest of the class everyone practiced throwing shuriken at a target although only the shinobi actually hit the target. Tenten of course could do even better but it already looked suspicious that they had understood so quickly so she refrained to only throwing one at a time.

Malfoy who had noticed how good they were had once again dared to cross there paths. He once again walked straight up to Tenten and began hitting on her.

"Only someone as beautiful as you can make this stupid subject seem interesting." Malfoy said. Everyone-wizards and shinobi-had stopped what they were doing and were watching the scene in front of them.

"I thought I told you to never talk to her again, or did I not make myself clear enough?" Neji said suddenly appearing behind Malfoy with a few shuriken in his hand a very menacing glare.

Kakashi, noticing the shuriken in Neji's hand decided it would be best not to intervene with the fight so instead he casually walked behind Neji and took the shuriken then went back to reading his stupid book. Neji, who knew that he didn't need the shuriken to inflict damage on Malfoy, said nothing when Kakashi took them and instead intensified the glare as Malfoy turned to face him.

Malfoy made an attempt to get his wand but Neji was to fast for him and had pinned him up to the tree behind Tenten. Neji, still not letting go of Malfoy, said in a very angry voice.

"If you don't leave her alone, so help me I will kill you." Neji then dropped him and was making his way to Tenten when Malfoy said:

"Isn't that what you said last time? Sounds to me like you're just using empty threats." That was it! Neji turned around and starting beating Malfoy to a bloody pulp. Malfoy, although trying to fight back ended up on the ground bleeding, with a black eye.

"**If this wasn't a mission, I swear he wouldn't still be here." Neji said in Japanese.**

Hinata blushed.

Naruto grinned.

Sakura and Kiba looked impressed.

Sasuke smirked.

All the wizards looked scared.

Tenten smiled.

Tenten went up to Neji and hugged him. He was a little shocked but happy to hug back. They stood there for a few seconds then separated. With her arms still around his neck and his hands still on her hips they leaned in and…they kissed!

Everyone gasped. The shinobi (including Kakashi), golden trio and Emi were smiling while the Neji Hyuuga fan club which basically consisted of all the girls-including Ally-who weren't in love with Sasuke, cried.

Malfoy also looked horrified although you couldn't tell because he was bloodied up so bad. Crabbe and Goyle picked him up and took him to the hospital wing just as Neji and Tenten separated.

"I love, you." Tenten whispered to Neji so that only the shinobi with super good hearing could hear. Neji leaned in again and gave her a peck on lips then said:

"Love you, too."

Neji Hyuuga and Tenten were now officially dating. The others should follow there example and confess as well.

Later that night

It was about two in the morning and Sasuke was sitting on the common room couch all alone by the fire just thinking. He then heard a noise, someone was coming down. Sasuke whipped his head to the staircases but relaxed a little when he realized that it was just Tenten.

Tenten yawned. "Sasuke, what are you doing up?" Tenten asked

"Couldn't sleep," Sasuke said simply. He really was a man with a very limited vocabulary. Tenten smiled, he reminded her a bit of Neji, her boyfriend. SQUEAL! She still got excited by calling him that.

Tenten sat next to him on the couch and they sat in silence for a while. After a few minutes she turned to him and began to speak.

"I know that you miss Sakura calling you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn,"

"Oh come on, I'm not blind! I could tell that you were shocked, hurt and angry when she just called you Sasuke."

"Whatever,"

"What you did, leaving like that, was wrong but to get her to start calling you Sasuke-kun again, you have to apologize. And mean it." Sasuke turned to face her. Could apologizing really work? No way! It wasn't like she could still be in love with him after all he did to her.

"She still loves you." Sasuke seemed all of a sudden, really interested in what Tenten had to say.

"She's just is too proud to admit it. You left her; you're considered a traitor to so many people. She's not supposed to be in love with you anymore but she is. For years after you left she burst into tears at the mention of something that even reminded her of you. She still did that until you showed up last night. She's trying so hard to be strong and she's doing a really good job at it and who knows? If you don't apologize soon, you may actually lose her."

"…" He didn't know what to say.

"Look, I know how you feel. Alone, scared, angry. You're whole family was taken away from you and in such a horrible way. I know how that feels."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. How could she know how he felt?

"My name is Tenten, Tenten Shuuka." Tenten smiled. She had never actually told anyone this before, not even Neji really knew her.

"Shuuka?"

"Have you ever heard of the Shuuka clan? Probably not, not many people have. You see, twelve years ago, when I was five; my entire clan was killed by a man named Takeo. He was out for revenge against the Shuuka clan for a reason still not known now."

_**Flashback**_

_**It was a dark and cloudy day in the village hidden in the clouds and Tenten was walking home from visiting someone in the village hidden in the mist when she noticed blood trailing on the ground and a kimono with Shuuka symbol on it.**_

_**She quickly started running back to her home at top speed and when she got there she saw something horrible. Everyone was dead. Killed. One man was standing above them with a kunai in one hand and shuriken in the other. Both were dripping with blood. The blood of her clan.**_

_**She quickly hid just before he turned around.**_

"_**I guess I must have killed the little girl while killing everyone else without even noticing." Tenten bit her lip and tears began running down her face. Her whole family was gone forever. Leaving her alone. She waited until Takeo left and then started running. Anywhere, it didn't matter where she ended up as long as she was away from this.**_

_**After running for what seemed like hours she stopped. Her tears just kept flowing, it was a wonder how she could still have tears left to continue crying.**_

_**Walking nearer and nearer to Tenten was a shinobi from Konoha. He had just noticed Tenten sitting alone crying and decided to see what was wrong. He asked her and she explained the whole thing. Feeling sorry for this poor little girl, he lifted her up into his arms and brought her back to Konoha with him.**_

_**After meeting with the third hokage, who Tenten had decided was a good man, they had come to an agreement. She was to live in an apartment (next to Naruto's) and to never again use her last name. It would be erased from all records so that no one would know who she really was and she would be protected if ever Takeo found out she had not been killed and that she was still alive.**_

_**No one but the third hokage, Tenten and the Konoha shinobi that had helped her out would ever know what had happened that day to the Shuuka clan. Most people just thought that they had died out or something so Tenten was safe from people who might have been able to recognize her. **_

_**From then on she lived a happy and peaceful life as a kunoichi of the hidden leaf village.**_

_**End flashback**_

"Takeo was found dead just last year, so even though I don't have to worry about being found and killed, I still choose for people to not really know who I am because I don't want to be treated any differently." Tenten said wiping away a few tears. Sasuke just sat there, shocked. He had never known how much they had in common. She did understand how he had felt but one question remained on his mind. Why hadn't she sought out revenge like he had?

"Why didn't you want to avenge the death of your clan by killing Takeo?"

"I guess I just wanted a new beginning. If I had sought out revenge then people would have found out who I was and besides, I was perfectly happy with the way my life was going and I didn't want to spoil it. You weren't happy and you did what you thought was right at the time and now you're back and you've learned from your mistakes and now you just have to make it up to people. I don't blame you for what you did because I know how much it hurts. And like I said before, in order to make it up to Sakura you have to apologize and mean it." Although she was the Hyuuga's girlfriend, Tenten understood him. Something no one had ever been able to do before. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Sasuke smiled a true smile and Tenten smiled back.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

_Ok! I know the end of this chapter seemed a bit like SasuTen but I swear it won't turn into that. It will still be SasuSaku and NejiTen fanfic. To everyone who recommended a manga/anime for me to watch/read, thank you! The 2 most popular suggestions were Inuyasha and Bleach and I watch/read both of them._

_For those who recommended Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I really didn't like it. I saw about 2 episodes and read a bit of the manga and I thought it was pretty weird and boring but thank you for at least recommending something._

_For those who recommended Bleach, THANK YOU! I've seen the first 22 episodes and read a bit of the manga and I love it! As of now I am also adding, Ichigo/Rukia to my list of favorite pairings._

_Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! What did you think of Tenten's life story and the new friendship between Sasuke and Tenten? What do you think the Shuuka kekei genkei should be? Please review with answers to these questions and once again, thank you!_

_Lulu halulu_


	8. The Evil Mission

_Hey, everyone! Thank you to thos__e who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter! Here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters._

**And a special thank you to:**

**Hikari-and-Akari**

**Mangafilipina**

**Stormy-g**

**Misteree Gurl**

**Sora Hoshi**

**Slivergriffen10**

**HyUuGaBoY'sLuVeR**

**Midorimoon**

**WolfXArcher**

**HellsingOtaku**

**Cherry Blossom Haiku**

**XxhieiXkuramaxX4eva**

**Itachilover21**

**Mahiwaga no Megumi **

**Angelic Sakura Blossom**

**Nagase-chan**

**Just Simply Dying**

**Pink Kunai**

**Kawaii cookie-chan**

**Skatergirl1880**

**THE-complete-zelda-fan**

**XXxXXLuciXXxXX**

**Ganchara**

**Shoujixyo-chan**

**MusicalLuver**

**Negi crossover harem master**

**Skatergirl1880**

**Darthvader17**

**Jaycee81196**

**Titan of darkness**

**Geny35**

**Wihya**

"English"

"**Japanese"**

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 8

The Evil Mission

Tenten's POV

Last night or should I say this morning was nice. I still can't believe that I told Sasuke everything, but I feel like I can understand him and he understands me. We've both had such horrible childhoods, his probably worst then mine. At least when I came to Konoha, I had a fresh start but everyone knows about Sasuke's past. So many people call him a traitor for what he did, but what would they have done, if they had been put in the same position? He lost everything because of his brother but after killing his brother and fulfilling his revenge, he found out that it wasn't even his brother's fault to begin with.

I definitely feel a lot closer to him then before and I think we're going to be great friends and I trust him to keep my secret. Now on to other important things. I'm still in complete shock! I, Tenten am actually dating Neji Hyuuga! WOW! Well I should get out of bed now and start getting dressed. Breakfast is in twenty minutes.

**#&8&#**

Sasuke's POV

Who would of thought I'd actually become friends with Hyuuga's girlfriend. I have to admit, Tenten's pretty cool and her past is a lot like mine. The best part is that she understands what I went through unlike most people who just say they understand but nobody really does unless they've experienced it themselves. I wonder whether Hyuuga knows about his little girlfriend's past. Probably not, she did say that she had never told anyone before. It doesn't matter; I'm not going to discuss it with anyone except her anyway. If she wants people to know then I'll be there to support her but I'm not going to tell anyone myself.

I wonder if she was right though. If I apologize to Sakura, will she start calling me Sasuke-kun again? Probably not, she probably hates me now. I should get dressed now; we have to meet the girls downstairs in a few minutes.

**#&8&#**

Normal POV

The wizards, witches, shinobi and kunoichi all came down at the same time. Tenten went straight to Neji and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said 'good morning'. All the girls cooed at how cute they were and if you looked closely, you could see a tint of pink splashed across their faces. Tenten then noticed Sasuke staring a certain pink-haired kunoichi who goes by the name of Sakura and smiled.

"Morning, Sasuke," Tenten said as she went up to him and messed up his hair with her hand like an older brother would do his younger brother. Everyone expected him to push her off and say something rude to her including Neji who was ready to go to girlfriend's defence but what none of them expected was that he would chuckle like he did.

"Morning," Sasuke said fixing his hair. Everyone's eyes widened and Neji clenched his jaw and fists.

"Teme, say what?"

"What?"

"Did you just say good morning?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? You were being pleasant! That's not normal behavior for you and while we're on the subject of acting odd, Tenten since when to do you wish teme, good morning?"

"Naruto, you're overreacting."

"Seriously, dobe." Tenten and Sasuke walked off to the Great hall while everyone stood there to shocked to move.

"I'm not only one who thought that was weird right?" Naruto asked as everyone shook there heads. Neji's face was red and his knuckles white from clenching so hard. What was happening?! Why was _his_ girlfriend and the _Uchiha_ being nice to each other and acting as if they were best friends?! When he went bed last night everything was normal. Ugh!

Soon after, everyone went down as well with still the lingering thought that was haunting everyone's mind…

'_Since when are Sasuke and Tenten friends?'_

**#&8&#**

"Hogsmeade? What's that?" Naruto asked. It was October 17th, exactly 2 weeks before Halloween and the shinobi, the golden trio, Emi and Ginny had just finished their last class of the day when they saw a sign posted in the hall. The sign said:

_Hogsmeade _

_Friday__ October 24__th_

"Hogsmeade village is a place inhabited by only magical beings. If you're third year or older and have a parent's or guardian's permission then you go on trips to Hogsmeade. In Hogsmeade there are shops and pubs and there is also the famous shrieking shack. It's supposed to be the most haunted house in Britain." Hermione explained excitedly.

"AWESOME! Is there a joke shop?! Like Weasleys Wizards Wheezes!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, it's called Zonko's Joke Shop." Ron said

"And a candy shop called Honeydukes." Harry said

"_And _a pub called The Three Broomsticks." Hermione said

"Ginny, you wanna hang out with me at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked

"Sure,"

"Harry, I'm hurt, you're just gonna ditch us." Ron said in mock hurt.

"You and Hermione can hang out; we all know you want to." Harry said, mumbling the last part. Hermione and Ron blushed scarlet and shook their heads furiously.

"I'm sure that Neji and Tenten want to hang out in Madam Puddifoot's." Ron said as Harry cringed, remembering what had happened last year there with Cho Chang.

"What's that?" Sakura asked

"The most romantic place in Hogsmeade. All the people in there are overly sappy couples." Harry said. All the shinobi, even Sasuke and Neji, laughed.

"Neji and Tenten's idea of romantic is blood and knives." Naruto said referring to their sparring sessions.

The wizards looked pretty shocked. Even Harry and Ginny, who weren't the ideal romantic couple, weren't as bad as Neji and Tenten. Then again Neji and Tenten weren't normal people.

**#&8&#**

Three days later

It was getting pretty late and most of the younger students had already gone to bed but a group of sixth year students were still up studying in the Gryffindor common room. After a little while Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Harry and Ron had given up on their pile of homework (except Neji who was already finished) but Tenten, Hermione and Sasuke who had the most classes still had way too much homework to stop for the night.

Tenten, who was a bit more, advanced then Hermione and Sasuke because she didn't check every little detail like Hermione and actually listened during class unlike Sasuke who just complained, had decided that she had done enough for one night and she was way to tired to think any more anyway so she got up and sat on the couch next to Neji and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Neji, almost as if out of habit, automatically put his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"You know, you guys wouldn't have so much extra homework if you didn't take so many classes." Ron said noticing how panicked Hermione and Sasuke were starting to become.

"Well I don't know about Hermione but Sasuke if you actually listened in class instead of annoying me to death by complaining then maybe you would understand what you're supposed to do." Tenten said opening her eyes.

"But it's such a boring class," Sasuke groaned. Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"It's not boring it's fascinating." Hermione said looking slightly disheveled.

"**Can someone else take all the classes with Hermione instead of me?" Sasuke asked in Japanese.**

"**It would seem to suspicious if you all of a sudden changed classes and besides, other then Ancient Runes, you're good at everything. If you leave, who am I gonna copy off of?" Tenten said. Everyone looked at her funny.**

"Kidding, I copy off of Hermione's homework." Tenten said. Then she started laughing as she realized she had said that in English.

"What?!" Hermione squeaked

"God, you guys can't take a joke can you? I don't copy off your homework or Sasuke's, ok?" Tenten said

"That wasn't funny, Tenten." Hermione said

"I know," Tenten groaned. "I'm too tired to say anything funny or intelligent."

"Then go to bed," Sasuke said. "You've been up every night since…the night I got here." Sasuke said

"You have too. Why aren't you tired?" Sasuke just shrugged.

"Why do you guys stay up all night together?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Umm…insomnia," Tenten said to get the wizards off their back.

"**What's the real reason?" Naruto asked**

"**Umm…I GOT IT! It was because we were guarding the tower and the students!" Tenten said excited about coming up with a believable excuse.**

"**Ok…"Naruto said skeptically.**

In reality Tenten and Sasuke had spent the past few nights simply talking. They didn't talk about anything specific just about things they had been doing the past few years (well Tenten did and Sasuke tried avoiding the subject as much as possible), about both of their clans before they were killed, the mission and of course about how Sasuke had to apologize to Sakura.

**#&8&#**

Sitting in a dark and deathly quiet room was a man. His face covered by a shadow. He was sitting in a chair presumably waiting for someone when all of a sudden there was a large gust of wind that appeared in front of him and a man in a black cloak emerged. The man took his hood down revealing his face. The man in the chair stood up facing the other man with a kunai while the cloaked man took out his wand.

"Your name?" asked the man with the kunai.

"Lord Voldemort, you?"

"Kabuto Yakushi," Both Voldemort and Kabuto put their weapons away and sat down.

"You're the one trying to kill Harry Potter?" Kabuto asked

"Yes, are you the one trying to kill Sasuke Uchiha?" Voldemort asked

"Yes, Sasuke is on the team of shinobi from the leaf village protecting Harry. It would be much easier for you if Sasuke was dead to complete your mission. You see, Sasuke is one of the only shinobi on the team to have a kekei genkai. The other two are the Hyuugas but they are unimportant for now. I propose that you and I work together as a team. We help you kill Harry and you help us kill Sasuke. Agreed?"

"You know why I want to kill Harry so why do you want to kill the Uchiha?"

"That information is strictly on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. So, do you agree or should I take my services elsewhere?"

"Agreed,"

_Alright! I've finally gotten to the __actual plot! Yes, Kabuto and Voldemort are gonna work together. Any idea as to why Kabuto wants to kill Sasuke? It's pretty obvious but whatever. I know that this chapter kinda sucks and it's short but I'm having a slight author's block so the next chapter might not be up for a while. I'm also going to a new school so I might be really busy for the next few weeks. Anyway, I posted a story in between now and last time I updated so if you're interested you should check it out. It's a Naruto fanfic and its Team 7 centric called 'Thank you'. Ok, I've rambled on enough so I leave all you good people with this, PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Lulu halulu_


	9. Hogsmeade

_Hello everyone! Yes, I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter! If your username isn't on my 'special thank you list' and you put in a review, alert or favourite on this story in the last chapter, I apologize, my computer has been having a few problems but I've fixed it now so everything's alright. If your username isn't here then tell me and I'll put it in the next chapter. Here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters._

**And a special thank you to:**

Misteree Gurl  
TrinityTepes  
xxHinaAngelxx  
XXxXXLuciXXxXX  
Hinata-Kitty98  
Piratef2004  
Eikyuu the Jellykage  
xXxJaycee81196xXx  
Eikyuu-Chan  
Lumiere Hikari  
C-side forever  
Falcon's Hyperdrive  
ThatGirl96  
XxrandomxX  
Darthvader17  
Harrypotter23  
Sakuraamier  
Bleakbleach1995  
The Bloodiest Rose  
Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1

"**Japanese"  
**_"Thoughts"_

Chapter 9  
Hogsmeade

It was finally the twenty-fourth of October which meant that most of the students from third year to seventh were going to be going to Hogsmeade today including our seven undercover shinobi. They all planned on discovering more about the magical world while still looking out for anything suspicious. They were all worried that since they were out of the school grounds in a public place that maybe something or someone would attack Harry. Hopefully nothing bad would happen but they were prepared if anything did. They had their wands, kunai and shuriken with them but made sure to hide them well as to not cause suspicion. Their biggest problem was that Harry had planned on hanging out the whole time with Ginny alone which meant that if something happened nobody would be there and they could get hurt or worse. Killed.

Kiba had come up with the idea that maybe one of them could follow them secretly which seemed like a good idea until they realized that if someone really did attack they wouldn't show up by themselves. They would have followers so one person wouldn't be enough. Gai and Kakashi were staying at the school so they wouldn't be any help in Hogsmeade. They finally decided that they would have Neji and Hinata follow Harry and Ginny, Tenten and Sasuke would walk around Hogsmeade looking over all the other wizards and Naruto and Sakura would be with Ron and Hermione. Kiba was going to be hanging out with Emi since he was going to try and find out more information about Voldemort and everything that was going on and then they would all meet up at the three broomsticks at four.

**#&8&#**

Emi and Kiba were walking through Hogsmeade in silence when Emi decided to start a conversation.

"So..." Emi began as Kiba turned to look at her. "What's Japan like?"

"Well...it's a lot different than here." Kiba began, being careful not to say too much. "There are a bunch of different villages and each citizen defends their village no matter what. I'm one of the lucky people in the village who have a great family since so many people have lost people close to them. Naruto and Sasuke don't have anyone anymore and Sakura's parents died about four months ago. Neji and Hinata's family is...complicated. They tend not to get along too well. Neji's parents are dead and Hinata's mom is as well not to mention that her dad doesn't really seem to care about her. As for Tenten, well nobody really knows anything about her. Not even her last name. That's why we care about our villages so much. Because to those who don't have real families, the citizens of our village fill their spot." Kiba said

"That's terrible," Emi said suddenly feeling a great deal of pity for all the exchange students.

"Yeah...but let's move on to a lighter subject. Are you seeing anyone right now?" Kiba asked. Emi's eyes widened and she blushed a very odd shade of red.

"N-No, why would you ask?" She stuttered. Kiba shrugged.

"Just wondering,"

"O-Oh,"

"Well here's some advice. Don't fall in love with someone with whom you'll have no chance with. Trust me; I know what it's like." Kiba said looking at Emi with a sad smile.

"It's Hinata isn't it? The girl you're in love with."

"Yeah but she's in love with Naruto only he's too much of an idiot to realize and she's too scared to tell him."

"You know you could always tell her how you feel." Emi said, her heart breaking with each word she spoke. "Listen Kiba, you're a great guy and from what I've seen in the past two months, Hinata's really sweet and kind. I'm sure if you told her then she would at least give you a chance even if at first she didn't feel the same way. After a while Hinata will eventually give up on waiting for Naruto so why not? What's the worst that can happen?" Kiba sighed and shook his head.

"No, I can't tell her. She's one of my best friends and I want her to be happy more then I want to be with her. If she's in love with Naruto then let her be. Besides she's been in love with him for as long as I can remember. I don't stand a chance."

"No, don't say that." Emi said stopping and grabbing Kiba by the shoulders. "Listen to me. If you really love her, then you'll fight for her. Show her how much she means to you. Do whatever you have to!"

"I don't know..."

**#&8&#**

"**What is Quidditch?!" Neji said angrily. He and Hinata had been following Harry and Ginny around all day and they were really confused. The entire day Harry and Ginny had been talking about Quidditch and being shinobi and not wizards they had no idea what Quidditch was.**

"**Um…Neji-niisan, I think it's a sport that wizards play. Harry and Ron mentioned it on the train. Harry is the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and Ron was also on the team last year but he has to try-out again this year if he wants to be on the team again." Hinata for some reason never stuttered around her cousin. Over the years they had become really close.**

"**Interesting…I'm going to have to find out more about this."**

**Neji and Hinata continued following Harry and Ginny in silence for a few minutes when Hinata sighed and turned to Neji.**

"**Niisan, do you think everything's going alright at home?" **

"**What do you mean by home? Konoha or the Hyuuga residence?" **

"**Both,"**

"**I think that everything's been going alright. If anything really bad or extreme had happened we probably would have been notified." Neji said trying to sound as convincing as possible when in reality he was a little worried as well (more about Konoha and his friends then his family though). Hinata seemed to accept this answer and they continued walking, listening in on Harry and Ginny's conversation. After a few more minutes of walking Hinata had finally gathered up enough courage to finally ask Neji something she (and everyone else) had been wondering for a while.**

"**Neji-niisan?" He turned to her. "Do you know what's going on between Tenten and Sasuke?" Hinata asked not stuttering but slightly nervously. Neji clenched his fists and shook his head.**

"**No,"**

"**It seems odd. All of a sudden over night they became best friends. She even insisted on being with him to guard the village. I wonder why?" His hands had started bleeding because he had been clenching so hard his nails had dug through his skin and his knuckles were turning white. Hinata noticed this and decided it would be best to drop the subject for now even though she hadn't gotten an answer. She would ask Sasuke and Tenten themselves later.**

**  
#&8&#**

Harry and Ginny were walking together through Hogsmeade hand in hand and simply talking. They discussed Hogwarts, the Dursleys, how Ron and Hermione should get together already and of course about Quidditch.

"So Ginny, are you trying out for the Quidditch team again this year?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I'll probably try out for chaser again." Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"So what do you think about the new exchange students?" Harry asked

"Well, they're really nice but there's something strange about them. Don't you think its odd how they always seem to speak Japanese in the middle of random conversations, or when Sasuke first came they all looked about ready to have a heart attack. Then after dinner the night Sasuke arrived we walked in the common room and Sasuke was all beat up the--" She was caught off by Harry.

"You don't know what's going on with them. They could have trouble at home or something. Don't judge them like that." Harry said, not sounding angry but a little…disappointed. Ginny noticed that she had upset Harry and quickly decided say something else.

"No, I know that! I didn't mean that! I mean…Sorry…" Ginny said bowing her head in shame. Harry smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

**#&8&#**

Naruto and Sakura were walking around Hogsmeade along with Ron and Hermione and Hermione had asked to stop by the book store. They walked in and Hermione walked straight over to the section where they kept all the books for difficult spells and charms. Ron followed her and Naruto and Sakura went in the opposite direction.

"Geez 'Mione, are books all you ever think about?" Ron asked as he stood behind Hermione who was looking a HUGE stack of books placed on a shelf.

"Honestly Ronald, all you ever do is complain. Where do _you_ want to go?" Hermione asked as she turned around feeling very annoyed.

"I wanna go to Zonko's Joke Shop and I reckon Naruto wants to also."

"Fine, I'll buy a few books and then we can head over to Zonko's before going to the Three Broomsticks." Hermione said. Ron smiled and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed and muttered a quiet 'no problem' before turning back to the book shelf after Ron removed his arm.

**#&8&#**

A mere fifteen feet away were Naruto and Sakura in a corner talking silently in Japanese.

"**Ugh! Sakura-chan, they're not telling us anything! They don't trust us!" Well, maybe not so silent.**

"**Naruto relax. They just don't trust us **_**yet**_**. Don't worry, they will soon." Sakura turned to face the book shelf and started reading a few of the titles in her mind while Naruto ranted on in the background. Suddenly she noticed a book that struck her interest.**

"**Naruto look," She said as she picked up the book.**

"Harry Potter, life as the Chosen One." Naruto read in English.

"**We should get this. It could give us some really good hints about what's going on and maybe help us stop Voldemort." Sakura said**

"**That's good, 'cause they're not telling us anything." Naruto said. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. She started walking towards Ron and Hermione but turned when she noticed Naruto wasn't following her.**

"**Are you coming?" Naruto ran up to her and they both made their way to Ron and Hermione.**

"Are you guys finished yet?" Sakura asked

"Almost," Hermione said picking one last book from the shelf. The other three noticed the title was 'Advanced Charms and Spells for Seventh Years' and rolled their eyes. They weren't even in seventh year.

"Alright, let's go pay. I hope you two don't mind but I promised Ron we would go to Zonko's Joke shop." Sakura shrugged and Naruto grinned widely.

"Yeah! Now we're talking!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Both Sakura and Hermione rolled their eyes and Ron and Naruto high-fived. After paying for the books, the two shinobi and two wizards left the book store and headed to the joke shop.

They walked into Zonko's joke shop and instantly noticed two twins talking to the owner. They walked over to them excitedly and waited until they had finished their conversation.

"Fred, George!" Ron yelled

"Ron, Hermione! I forgot that today was Hogsmeade day. Where's Harry?" George asked

"With Ginny," Hermione said

"Of course! Now I remember! They're the owners of that joke shop in Diagon Alley! They must be Ron's older brothers!" Sakura said, more talking to herself then anyone.

"Yeah, we are." Fred said

"I remember you guys! You were the Japanese transfer students that we met in Diagon Alley. Sakura and Naruto, right?" George said

"Yup," Naruto said

"You guys have met before?" Ron asked

"Before the school year started. While they were buying their school supplies they stopped by our shop and we stocked them up on prank supplies." Fred said

"Why were you talking to the owner?" Hermione asked

"Well…George and I are to planning to expand our company so we thought we would buy the store. We would make tones more money, especially on days where kids from Hogwarts come."

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Naruto and Sakura continued talking for a while until Fred and George announced that they had to get back to their shop. They said their goodbyes and the twins' disaparated out of Hogsmeade and the other four started making their way to The Three Broomsticks.

**#&8&#**

"**Honestly, Sasuke, there isn't any other way to explain this. If you really want Sakura to start forgiving you then you have to apologize!" Tenten yelled. Sasuke and Tenten were walking through Hogsmeade making sure nothing went wrong. Sasuke wore an annoyed expression on his face. Tenten did as well but they were each annoyed for different reasons. Tenten was annoyed that Sasuke wouldn't listen to her advice and Sasuke was annoyed that Tenten wouldn't stop bugging him about apologizing to Sakura.**

"**Tenten, will you please shut up." Sasuke said**

"**You also have to be more kind!" Tenten said**

"**Tenten, I hurt Sakura too much for an apology. A simple apology isn't enough. Will you just let it go?!"**

"**No, I won't let it go! I didn't say a simple apology was enough; I said it would be a good start. If you apologize she will start to forgive you. But she needs to know that you honestly feel bad about what you did otherwise nothing's gonna change. I mean, she hasn't said one word to you since the night you arrived."**

"**What about you?"**

"**What about me? I didn't abandon the love of my life."**

"**No, you didn't but you're hurting him."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**How could you not have noticed? Neji wants to kill me because we became friends all of a sudden and no one knows the reason why."**

"**But…I…we're not talking about me! Don't try and change the subject!" Tenten yelled**

**#&8&#**

Everyone had arrived at The Three Broomsticks about the same time. They all sat down and ordered twelve butterbeers and began to relax, temporarily forgetting the past few hours. The door opened all of a sudden and three teenagers walked in. The shinobi and wizards flinched as the cold October air pinched their faces.

They turned to see who it was but it wasn't anybody they knew so they were about to go back to their conversations when Hermione noted something.

"You guys, it's kinda getting dark outside, maybe we should head back."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

So ends the shinobi and wizards eventful day at Hogsmeade.

_I'm sorry! I know that was utter crap! I tried the best I could but I'm really having a bad author's block right now! I have a question, what do you guys think of Emi? She had a bit of a bigger part at the beginning of this chapter and I was wondering what you guys thought of that. I know how annoying a character can get when she (or he) starts to become a Mary-Sue. It's hard for an author (or at least for me), not to overuse and OC when he or she is part of a shipping where the other character isn't an OC. So yeah, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Not just of Emi but the chapter as well. I don't know how long it will take me to update but I'll try my best to update before the holidays._

_-Lulu halulu_


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry, this is not a chapter! I was just wondering what you guys would like for the next chapter? Would you like it to be Halloween or Christmas themed? Maybe both. I can't guarantee that they will be out really soon though. I really will try hard to update before the holidays. My end of term exams finish Thursday so I'll have way more to work on the story. Anyway, so yeah...Christmas or Halloween?

-Lulu halulu

P.S. Please review the last chapter!


	11. Halloween

_OH MY GOD!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! I finally reached 100 reviews! I think back to when I first started writing this story and my goal was to reach ten reviews. I had no idea I would reach one hundred! Here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters. I also don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.  
_  
**And a special thank you to: ****  
****  
MichaelaTheUchiha  
****  
Sunshine Paddy-Paws**

Eikyuu the Jellykage

Twisted Musalih

RavenLadySerena

Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1

ZoeyUchiha

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha

Naruto and Harry Potter Fan

TrinityTepes (My one hundredth reviewer!)

Sora Hoshi

Ninja2k

Imabookworm

Scorpionxsubzero95

Trace4444

The Bloodiest Rose

SakuraMoonAngel

Simma

YoungEmoGirl

"**Japanese"  
**"English"

Chapter 10  
Halloween

October thirty-first. Halloween.

"Boo!" Ron yelled as he snuck up behind Hermione. She jumped in surprise; she hadn't expected it because she had been too busy reading a muggle book. Ron grabbed the book out of Hermione's hand, being careful not to lose the page she was on because he knew he would have to pay for it later.

"The Last Olympian?" Ron said as he read the title of the book.

"Yeah, it's part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series." Hermione said taking her the book back. Ron raised his eyebrow and looked at her disbelievingly.

"A muggle book?"

"A _great_ muggle book." Hermione corrected. She set the book down just as Ron noticed a line in the book.

"Why are you reading romance?" Ron asked

"What do you mean? This isn't romance, its action and fantasy. I mean there is romance but it's not the main genre."

"I just read one of the lines and it said 'and it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.' You can't fool me, that's definitely romance." Ron said

"No way!" Hermione shrieked as she reopened the book. She hadn't read that part yet.

"It's Halloween and you're sitting here reading a book?!" Ron said disbelievingly as he watched Hermione's expression change from shock to excitement. She obviously liked what she had read. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

After Hermione finished her book (she only had one chapter left after the part Ron had read), she stood up and packed it away. She and Ron started making their way over to the Great Hall when Ron noticed that Hermione seemed a bit distracted.

"Um...'Mione, is there something wrong?" Hermione turned to him. Apparently his talking had shot her out of her reverie.

"No, I was just thinking. Today is Halloween, nothing good ever happens on Halloween. I'm just worried. You-Know-Who is back and everything's been so weird lately. I kinda get the feeling that the transfer students are up to something but I just can't put my finger on it." Hermione explained worriedly. Ron rolled his eyes and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be alright. I'm worried about Harry also but there's no use driving yourself insane worrying. As for the transfer students, I guess they're a bit odd but that's probably just because we're not used to their culture yet." Ron said encouragingly but he was still a bit scared. Luckily, Hermione didn't note the worry in his voice so his words comforted her.

**#&8&#**

"**Guys, we've been here two months and we still aren't getting anywhere." Tenten said. She and the rest of the shinobi were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast.**

**Neji simply shrugged his shoulders. His arm was around Tenten's waist and on his other side was Kiba. Beside Kiba were Hinata and then Naruto. On Tenten's other side was Sasuke and then Sakura, who seemed to be doing everything she could to ignore Sasuke and not meet his eyes.**

**She hadn't spoken to him since the night he had arrived at Hogwarts.**

**The shinobi had been so preoccupied, trying to figure out how to get the wizards to trust them that they hadn't noticed that everyone was in costume. They continued being ignorant to the costumes until Naruto, who had stopped paying attention because he was getting bored, noticed that everyone was wearing something out of the ordinary. He decided to point it because his friends needed to know...ok, that was a lie. He decided to tell them so he could change the subject to something more interesting.**

"**Guys look! Everyone's in costume!" The shinobi suddenly realized what they had been ignorant to.**

"**Uh oh, this could be a problem." Kiba said**

"**Why?" Tenten asked**

"**Well, think about it. It would be harder to tell who's who when people are in costume. Someone could easily sneak in the castle without people noticing." Neji said**

"**It may not be so bad if Harry isn't in costume. At least we can be sure where he is." Sakura said, breaking her silence but still not looking or talking directly to Sasuke.**

**They all held on to the hope that at least Harry wasn't in costume. Unfortunately, that hope was crushed when they walked into the Great Hall and noticed that **_**everyone**_**, including Harry, was in costume. Honestly, nothing could've made this even worse. That's what they thought anyway, until they noticed that Harry and a bunch of other people were wearing masks so you couldn't clearly see their face. **

"**We're screwed," Kiba said. The others simply nodded.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up as they noticed the shinobi enter. They signalled for them to come over and sit next to them. They parted ways with Hinata and Kiba and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys! Happy Halloween!" Ron said. He was wearing a pirate costume, with the eye patch and hat. Harry was wearing a doctor's outfit and he had a stethoscope around his neck.

"Why aren't you guys in costume?" Hermione asked, she was dressed in jeans with an orange T-shirt with the words Camp Half-Blood on it and she also wore a blonde wig and her eyes had mysteriously become grey.

"We'll put them on later." Sakura lied

"Hermione, what are you dressed as?" Tenten asked as she and her friends sat down.

"She's dressed as a character from a book. Can you believe that?! A book! And not just any book, a _muggle _book!" Ron said disbelievingly.

"Honestly, Ronald as I told you before. It's a _great _muggle book and you have no right to insult it! You haven't even read it!" Ron rolled his eyes sighed.

"Whatever," Ron said

"_Anyway_," Harry said, interrupting his best friends' fight.

"Did you guys hear? Apparently, in honour of Fred and George, Lee Jordon and Angelina Johnson are going to prank people all day." Hermione raised an eyebrow and sighed. Everyone else looked excited.

"That'll be awesome!" Naruto said

"As long as we're not the ones being pranked." Sakura mumbled. No one seemed to have heard her.

**#&8&#**

So the day went on. The shinobi dressed in their regular outfits, that they said were costumes and they tried to avoid getting pranked at all costs. Their biggest problem was that every student in the school was wearing a mask, whether it went with their costume or not and so nobody could tell who was who.

"**Harry's about to get into a fight!" Naruto yelled pointing to a wizard down the hall.**

"**Naruto, that's not Harry, that is." Tenten said pointing in the opposite direction.**

"**You're both wrong. He's over there." Sakura said pointing ahead of her.**

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Harry said coming up behind them. They jumped and turned around.

"Oh, there you are." Kiba said. Sasuke, Neji and Hinata looked slightly confused and even a little worried. A lot worried in Hinata's case. What were they going to do if they didn't know how to tell everyone apart?

**#&8&#**

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed. Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata and Sakura ran in the room. Tenten was soaked in green goo and feathers with a piece of paper stuck to her head that read:

_Happy Halloween, Fred and George style!_

Naruto, Angelina and Lee were in front of her pointing and laughing uncontrollably.

"That wasn't funny!!!!!" Tenten yelled when Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura started laughing as well. Even Neji couldn't help but crack a smile.

"STOP LAUGHING!!!"

"Sorry, Tenten..." Naruto said laughing in between words. "...but you should've seen your face!" Naruto was now on the ground laughing. His face was turning red and everyone else started laughing even harder which only made Tenten angrier.

"Ugh!" Tenten screamed as she stormed out of the room, leaving a trail of green goo behind her.

"No, Tenten...come back!" Sakura said still laughing hysterically. Tenten slammed the door behind her and Angelina, Lee and the rest of the shinobi only started laughing harder, if that was possible. Neji chuckled and followed Tenten out of the room. Maybe he could calm her down.

Neji had followed Tenten out the door but had lost her when she went up to her dorm. Once she arrived in her room, all she wanted to do was take a shower and change. Maybe scream into a pillow for a few hours. Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to because Hermione had already beaten her to it. She was lying on her bed and screaming into her red, Gryffindor pillow, leaving traces of a questionable purple liquid.

As Hermione took a moment to breathe before screaming again, Sakura asked, "Get pranked?"

Hermione peeled the pillow off of her face and glared at Tenten with a look that just screamed 'what do you think?!'

"We need to get back at them." Tenten said smirking and sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed. Hermione's expression suddenly changed from angry and frustrated to excited and mischievous. There was an unusual glint in her eye as she slowly put her pillow down.

They spent the next few hours planning and preparing supplies for a prank that would make even Fred and George proud. Three hours later, the prank was planned, set up and ready. They would pull the prank at dinner. Naruto, Lee and Angelina would never see it coming.

**#&8&#**

Finally it was dinner time and Hermione and Tenten could barely contain their excitement. Of course, pulling a prank this huge in public wasn't an easy task and could get you into a lot of trouble so before even starting to plan they had to ask permission from the teachers and Dumbledore. Luckily, they convinced them to let them pull the prank. They still weren't sure how but they weren't complaining. Gai thought it was youthful, Kakashi thought it was hilarious, Dumbledore didn't seem to see anything wrong with the plan and the rest of the teachers agreed pretty much only because they trusted Dumbledore.

Once everyone was seated and Dumbledore had finished giving his pre-feast speech, Hermione and Tenten took out their wand and kunai respectively. Tenten was going to use a wand but it had been Hermione's idea to use a kunai.

They looked towards Dumbledore and he winked at them. They nodded and turned to Angelina, Naruto and Lee. Let the prank begin.

Tenten shot the kunai at a string on the ceiling, dropping three huge pumpkins and just before they hit Naruto, Lee and Angelina, Hermione fired a spell at them. The pumpkins smashed on the three pranksters' heads and soaked them in something that looked strangely like a mix of both of the liquids Hermione and Tenten had been pranked with. Then they got dumped with...well...nobody knew what it was but they didn't want to find out. They screamed in shock and tried wiping the goo off their eyes but before they could do or say anything else their food exploded on to their faces.

"Hey you guys!" Hermione yelled from behind them. They turned around only to be met by tones of sticky, green and purple string. Hermione and Tenten were spraying them with wacky string, the most brilliant muggle invention ever, as stated by Fred and George themselves.

Once the cans were empty, Hermione took out her camera and smiled.

"Say cheese!"

SNAP!

She took the picture.

Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing and cheering. To say the two wizards and shinobi were shocked would be an understatement. Of course their fun didn't last because as soon as everything calmed down and they had all finished eating, there was a loud boom outside of castle. Everyone went silent and Dumbledore got up and asked everyone to stay in the Great Hall while he figured out what was going on. While he told everyone that, the shinobi snuck so they could do the job they were hired to do.

They were running outside when they stopped abruptly. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped. The whole astronomy tower had been destroyed. They just stood agape for a few seconds before they were pulled out of their reverie by the sound of roaring. Standing in front of them were two giants and three sound ninja.

They took out their weapons and split off into teams.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto started attacking one of the giants and one of the shinobi. Neji and Tenten went for the other giant while Kiba and Hinata took the last two shinobi. Sasuke activated his sharingan while Hinata and Neji did the same with their byakugan.

They jumped, flipped and threw shuriken until finally the two giants and three shinobi were dead. They buried the bodies in the forbidden forest and got cleaned up before they went back into the Great Hall. Luckily, no one realized they had left. They had been too busy panicking to notice. Everybody except Hermione. She had noticed and now, she was really suspicious.

The shinobi caught Dumbledore's eye and nodded.

"Silence!" Dumbledore boomed. "The problem has been resolved."

The golden trio sighed. They could never have a peaceful Halloween, could they?

_Well there you go! I got it posted before the holidays! The costumes I decided for Harry and Ron were horrible weren't they? They were so unoriginal it's almost depressing. If you've read any of the Percy Jackson books you'll know who Hermione was dressed up as. In case you don't know because for some reason you just can't remember or your brain isn't working (it happens!), the person was Annabeth Chase, Athena's daughter. If you haven't read the series, you should! It's amazing! Rick Riordan is a genius! It's my second favourite book series, right after Harry Potter._

_Anyway, I know that I posted this question in the last chapter but because of the author's note I posted right after, no one answered it so I'll ask again. What do you think of my OC, Emi? Is she too much of a Mary-Sue? Dear god I hope not! Sorry if she is! And sorry for rambling! PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_Lulu halulu_


	12. Suspicions

_Well, I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story so far! Today is the one year anniversary of when I posted the first chapter of this story and I'm really happy that I've made it this far! I hope you continue to read and review! _

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters. _

**And a special thank you to:**

**The Bloodiest Rose  
Miss Kaitlin Inuzuka  
Simma  
Twisted Musalih  
MizuKitsune10  
ThatGirl96  
Eikyuu the Jellykage  
Nefath-Hime y leneth-sama  
Kasumi Uchiha  
Imabookworm  
TrinityTepes**

"English"  
**"Japanese"**

Chapter 11  
Suspicions

**4 days before Christmas break...**

Hermione was sitting in the library with tones of books around her. She looked slightly dishevelled and really confused. Her hair was going in different directions and she had folded her sleeves up. She went from book to book but nothing was giving her an answer. There was nothing in the whole library that mentioned anything about Japanese wizards and witches.

Hermione's POV

Ok, there's something wrong with these transfer students! Where did they go while the school was being attacked? Why are they so good at defence? Why does Sakura have a book about Harry? There's something odd about them and I'm gonna find out what!

Normal POV

She got up and went over to the restricted section. She started reading titles before she found one that peaked her interest.

Japan: Shinobi and Kunoichi

She pulled the book from the shelf and sat back down. She opened it up and started to read.

_Deep within Japan there are people known as shinobi (male) and kunoichi (female). These people are trained ninjas. They are trained to be assassins and to fight._

As she continued to read she got more and more interested and yet at the same time, scared. The more she read the more these shinobi and kunoichi sounded like the transfer students. If they really were ninjas then they could be working for Voldemort. Maybe that's why they left the castle. Maybe they were the cause of the attack.

If they were working with Voldemort then that meant...

Harry was in danger. A lot of danger.

Hermione was worried. Who wouldn't be? There were these people who might supposedly be undercover as ninjas and they could possibly be working with You-Know-Who and that means that they could try and kill Harry.

She continued reading the book until closing then she signed it out and went up to her dorm to read it. She got there and the first thing she noticed was Sakura and Tenten were sitting on their beds doing homework. She couldn't read the book in front of them so she put it in under her cloak and sat on her bed. They said a quick hello then Sakura and Tenten went back to their homework and Hermione quickly put the book under her pillow. She would read it when she was alone.

**#&8&#**

"Good evening, everyone!" Dumbledore said as he stood up from his chair in the front of the Great Hall.

"I hope you all enjoyed your dinner! I have a special announcement to make! After the Christmas holidays, in honour of the exchange students, Hogwarts will be hosting a ball!" The Great Hall burst into chatter at the mention of a dance. McGonagall clanged her fork against her glass to signal that they should be silent as Dumbledore explained more about the ball.

"This is a cultural ball so there will be food, music and outfits from both of our countries." Dumbledore explained. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Did he just say food?" Naruto whispered frantically.

"Yeah," Tenten whispered back.

"Does that mean that there's gonna be...ramen?!" Naruto whispered cautiously, as though he was afraid he would jinx it.

"Probably, dobe," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened and the shinobi had to help restrain him from getting up and screaming from excitement. Suddenly, Sakura got an idea. Her finger glowed a faint green and she stuck it behind Naruto's earlobe. Rest assured, Naruto was out cold for the rest of the night.

"Now, off to your dormitories! I hope you have a peaceful sleep because tomorrow, after lunch, we will all be going back to Hogsmeade to purchase whatever accessories you may need for the ball." Dumbledore said, smiling. All of the girls (kunoichi included) started squealing from excitement. They were already planning which stores would have the best dresses. The guys were excited as well but didn't show it as much as the girls. The only thing they could think of was who they would ask.

**The next day...  
3 days before the Christmas holidays... **

The classes for the day were over and everyone was back in their dormitories changing out of their school uniform and into something more comfortable and warm, since it was snowing. The boys grabbed their wallets and the girls, their purses and left the castle. The shinobi, golden trio, Ginny and Emi had gathered outside of the castle. This time, they were all going to be together. They walked over to Hogsmeade and started shopping. They walked into a store that sold dresses and casual dress robes. The dance was semi-formal so the boys didn't have to wear dress robes if they didn't want to.

"Can you believe it, Sakura-chan?! RAMEN! There's going to be ramen at the dance!" Naruto said excitedly. He had woken up at around four in the morning and had been talking about ramen non-stop since.

"Yes, Naruto, I heard you the first fourteen thousand times!" Sakura said angrily and rubbing her temples. The others were silently begging Naruto to stop before the inner Sakura came out.

As Naruto continued rambling on about ramen, Sakura walked over to the others and began looking through the dresses.

"They're really pretty," She said

"So, I've been meaning to ask you all something..." Hermione said nervously to the shinobi.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked

"Exactly what part of Japan are you from?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." Naruto said

"Tokyo/Okinawa/Karuizawa!" Sakura, Tenten and Kiba all said at the same time.

"Where?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well, we moved around a lot." Tenten explained, "First we lived in Tokyo then Okinawa and now we live Karuizawa." Tenten said, hoping Hermione would believe her.

"Uh huh," Hermione said nodding her head, although she didn't look convinced.

"Hey, 'Mione, look at this!" Ron called form across the store where he, Harry, Ginny and Emi stood. Hermione looked over and nodded. She turned back to the shinobi then walked away.

"**Phew! That was close!" Naruto said**

"**She's getting really close to figuring out our secret." Tenten said**

"**We can't let her find out." Sakura said, frantically.**

"**Well, what are we gonna do?" Kiba asked**

"**We need to throw her off course and gain her trust again." Sasuke said**

"**But how?" Tenten asked**

"**We'll figure it out," Neji said.**

"Hey guys! What are you doing back there?" Ginny called

"Nothing! We're just coming over!" Sakura called back. They walked over and after a few minutes (and several purchases) they left to go back to the castle. When they arrived it was dinner time. They ate and then they went up to their respective common rooms.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten and Neji went up to the Gryffindor common room and Emi, Kiba and Hinata went to the Hufflepuff common room. They sat down on the floor and couch and began talking.

"Naruto, are you gonna ask Hinata to the dance?" Sakura asked

"No, she hates me!" Naruto said, sadly. Everyone went quiet and Sakura, Sasuke and Tenten raised their eyebrows.

"What?" Tenten asked, completely confused.

"Did you just say she hates you?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah! Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she acts around me? She gets all nervous and red. You can tell that all she wants to do is get away from me." Naruto said. Everyone stared at him disbelievingly. Tenten slapped her forehead.

"Are you stupid?!" Sakura yelled

"Baka..." Neji mumbled as he shook his head.

"What?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"She doesn't hate you!" Sakura yelled

"Of course she does!" Naruto yelled back.

"Honestly, Naruto, you have to be the most idiotic and ignorant person I have ever met!" Sakura yelled

**#&8&#**

"So, who are you going to the dance with Emi?" Kiba asked. Him, Hinata and Emi were sitting on the floor in the common room.

"Um...I don't know. Nobody's asked." She said, blushing a bit.

"Oh," Kiba said, nodding.

"What about you?" Emi asked Kiba then looking at Hinata as if to point out that he should her.

"Um...I dunno," Kiba said. Emi nodded.

"And you Hinata?"

"N-No one," Hinata replied, nervously.

You could've cut the tension in the room with a knife, it was so bad.

Suddenly, the door to the common room opened and professor Sprout walked in. She noticed Kiba and Hinata and went over to them.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you." She said. They nodded and got up. They waved good bye to Emi and proceeded to Dumbledore's office.

**#&8&#**

Sakura was about four seconds away from bringing out her inner self and beating the crap out of Naruto for being so stupid but was stopped when professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you." She said. The shinobi said goodbye to the golden trio and Ginny then left to head over to Dumbledore's office.

Once they had arrived, they opened the door, only to be greeted by Dumbledore, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata. Gai was strapped to a chair, unconscious, with duct tape around his mouth. He had obviously been annoying Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Let's get right down to business, clearly Voldemort is working with shinobi." Kakashi said

"Sound ninja," Sakura said, "The night we were attacked, we were attacked by shinobi from the Sound village." She said

Kakashi nodded. "Well, just keep looking out for clues about whoever is leading the shinobi. Until then, the more pressing matter is that it's almost winter holidays.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione will be going over to the burrow to stay with Ron's family for Christmas." Dumbledore said

"Either you guys get yourselves invited or else you'll have to guard them undercover." Kurenai said

"Not all of you will be guarding them though. Part of your mission is to guard Harry; the other part is to guard the rest of the students in the castle." Dumbledore said

"What about Kakashi and Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked, "Won't they be in the castle?"

"Yes but we would still like at least two shinobi, undercover as students to guard the castle as well." Dumbledore said

"Two of you will stay here and the rest of you will go with Harry, Ron and Hermione." Kakashi said, taking out his book. He earned two very scary death glares from Kurenai and Sakura and quickly put the book away.

"Who will stay and who will go?" Sasuke asked

"You and Tenten will stay and everyone else will go to the burrow." Kakashi said. Sakura looked away with an uncaring expression on her face. She was still ignoring Sasuke.

"Why him and Tenten?" Neji asked, angrily.

"There's a specific reason that's none of your business." Kakashi said

"Fine," Neji grumbled.

Their meeting ended and everyone went back to the common room.

_And there you go! I hope you liked it and please review! I was also wondering what you guys thought of the song 'Glamorous Sky' from the movie NANA 2. It's in Japanese and it's sung by Mika Nakashima. You'll find out later why I want to know. _

_P.S. I know it's a little late but happy new year! _

_Lulu halulu_


	13. Quidditch TryOuts

_None of you answered the question at the end of the last chapter so I'm gonna go ahead and take your silence as an 'I don't care' and I will go ahead with my idea. Thank you for all the reviews and here's the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters_

**And a special thank you to:**

**Black Ace 0  
Miss Kaitlin Inuzuka  
Twisted Musalih  
Naruto7332  
Ultimate-Zelda-Fan  
Sanmitamaya  
TrinityTepes  
JON FISHER  
The Bloodiest Rose  
Xx-Vampirate-xX  
Doglover4566  
Slydog  
KageOokami13  
Dancingqueensillystring  
Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1**

"English"  
**"Japanese"**

Chapter 12  
Quidditch Try-outs

**3 days before Christmas break...**

Their meeting ended and everyone went back to the common room. Once they arrived in their respective common rooms, they sat by their friends again. Ginny had already left for bed.

"What did Dumbledore want to talk about?" Hermione asked, sceptically.

"Just what we would be doing over the holidays," Tenten said

"What are you doing?" Harry asked

"Nothing..." Sakura sighed, trying to subtly hint for an invitation to Ron's house.

"How 'bout you come over to my place. Kiba and Hinata can come as well." Ron suggested. All the shinobi silently cheered. Who knew it would be that easy. Hermione looked very nervous though.

"Really?" Sakura asked, not trying to sound too eager.

"Yeah, all of my older siblings are busy this Christmas so we have extra room if you'd like to come," Ron said

"We'd love to!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Sasuke and I can't go." Tenten said, faking her disappointment.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, suspiciously.

"Professor Hatake has punished us." Sasuke said

"Are the teachers even allowed to keep you from leaving for the holiday?" Harry asked

"Apparently," Tenten replied

"That's too bad," Ron said

"Yeah," Sasuke said

**#&8&#**

**After everyone's gone to bed...**

Tenten was sitting alone in the common room staring at the fire when she heard someone coming down the stairs. Normally she would stay alert and find out who it was but she already knew. It was Sasuke.

"Hey," He said, coming over and sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey," She said, turning to him.

"Hyuuga's really angry that the two of us are staying here and he's not. You have a very jealous boyfriend."

"Yeah, maybe a little too jealous though."

"Sakura's glad that I'm leaving." Sasuke said, "She's probably throwing a party right now."

"Sasuke, all you need to do is apologize. I've been saying that for months and you still won't listen to me. The reason you're staying here while she leaves is probably because you two aren't acting very maturely." Tenten said

"It's not that simple,"

"Yes, it is!" Tenten said

"She hasn't talked to me in months! You think that that will change just because I say sorry?" Sasuke asked

"You'd be surprised." Tenten said, shrugging.

**#&8&#**

**2 days before Christmas break...**

"Ron, are you sure about this?!" Hermione asked. She, Ron and Harry were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast the next morning. The shinobi hadn't shown up yet so it was just the three of them.

"Hermione let it go! There's nothing wrong with them! You're just being paranoid!" Harry said, exasperated. Hermione sighed. Why wasn't anyone listening to her? She had decided to not mention the whole ninja thing until she was sure though.

"Seriously, 'Mione! There's nothing wrong with them! Besides, I've already invited them! I would look like a prat if I uninvited them." Ron said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" McGonagall said as she walked up to them.

"Sure," Harry said as he got up and followed her out of the Great Hall.

Hermione opened her mouth to try and convince Ron that the transfer students were evil when she was stopped.

"No, Hermione, they're invited! Just let it go!" Ron said

**A few minutes later...**

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron and Hermione again. They turned to him and asked, "What did McGonagall want?"

"She told me that the Quidditch try-outs will be held tomorrow." Harry said

"Tomorrow?! Why so sudden?! I'll have no time to prepare or practice or anything!" Ron said, panicking.

"Ron, relax. The reason it's tomorrow is so I have the holidays to consider who should be on the team." Harry said

"But why so sudden?" Hermione asked

"Apparently, the Quidditch pitch got destroyed a few days before try-outs so they had to postpone them until now." Harry said

"How will everybody know?" Ron asked

"Dumbledore will announce it at dinner tonight." Harry replied

**#&8&#**

"Quidditch?" Tenten said

"Yeah, it's the best sport in the world!" Ron said

"How do you play?" Naruto asked. As Harry and Ron each took turn explaining the rules of Quidditch, Hermione zoned out. She wasn't really interested in Quidditch. Sakura and Hinata didn't really seem interested but listened anyway. When they finished explaining, the shinobi shared their opinions.

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto shouted

"Yeah, do you think we're allowed to try-out?" Tenten asked. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You guys have never even flown brooms before. How will you play?" He asked. Tenten shrugged.

"I just wanna try," She replied

"I can give you guys a crash course after classes if you'd like." Harry said

"That would be great! Thank you, Harry." Tenten said, gratefully.

**#&8&#**

"Okay, so mount your broom." Harry said. The classes for the day were over so Harry and Ron had borrowed a few broomsticks from the school and brought the shinobi to the Quidditch pitch. Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten and Naruto had decided to try-out while Hinata and Sakura had decided not to. They just stood with Hermione in the stands to support their friends. Kiba would of course be trying out for the Hufflepuff team while the others would try-out for Gryffindor.

Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto mounted their brooms and kicked off. They stumbled a few times and almost fell off but after a few minutes, they got the hang of it. They flew around the Quidditch pitch ten times before coming back down.

"Great job! You guys are naturals!" Harry said, "Now, it gets a little more difficult."

Harry instructed them on how to dodge the quaffles and how to hit them with the bat. It took them a little longer this time but they eventually got it. That is, of course, _after_ Naruto hit Sasuke in the head a few times with the bat and Neji and Tenten got winded by the quaffles. It was a little harder since Sasuke couldn't use his sharingan and Neji couldn't use his byakugan but their ninja training proved helpful for all of them. They could balance in the air and they were agile and strong.

"You guys are fantastic! You have a very big chance of making the team!" Harry said

**#&8&#**

**1 day before Christmas break...  
Quidditch try-outs...**

It was a miserable day for Quidditch but the pitch was buzzing with excitement. The sounds of chatter almost faded out the sound of thunder rumbling from above them and the raindrops pounding on the stands. Hermione, Sakura, Hinata and Kiba were in the stands to support their friends. Kiba had already tried out earlier and was anxiously awaiting the results after Christmas.

"Quiet!" Harry yelled to get everybody's attention. Everyone who was trying-out stopped talking and turned to him.

"Let's get one thing straight! The fact that you were on the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year! Also, if you can't even fly a broom, please leave the pitch right now." Harry said. A few disappointed first years walked off the pitch and into the stands with the rest of the spectators.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Harry yelled. The try-outs were a success and only three wizards got injured. They weren't serious injuries but the wizards were rushed to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing anyway and couldn't finish try-outs. The shinobi did really well and so did Ron and Ginny. Unfortunately, the fourth person to be injured happened to be Sasuke. He had broken his arm when one of the wizards had accidentally pushed him off of his broom. He wasn't able to finish try-outs so he wouldn't be able to make the team. Sakura most likely could have healed him but she refused to offer and nobody dared to ask.

After try-outs, everyone went back inside the castle and dried off. They put on some warm and dry clothes and sat by the fire in the common room.

"Hey, Sasuke, it's a shame about your arm. You were doing really well." Harry said

"Hn," Sasuke said. He wasn't talking to anyone at the moment because he was so angry. He couldn't believe that he had broken his arm because he had fallen off of a broom. He could've easily landed on his feet but he had been caught off guard.

"Oh, stop sulking, teme!" Naruto said. He had been hurt as well but because of the Kyuubi he was able to heal fast enough to continue.

"Come on, mate. There's always next year." Ron said, encouragingly. The only problem was that they most likely wouldn't be back again next year.

"Hn," Sasuke said again. He clearly didn't like losing or giving up on something.

His arm had been plastered with a blue cast and it had already been signed by a bunch of people. Almost all of the shinobi had signed it as well. There was only one person who hadn't.

Sakura.

_Poor Sasuke! He broke his arm, had to give up at the Quidditch try-outs __**and**__ continues to be ignored by Sakura! I'm really torturing the poor guy. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, please review and give your opinion._

_Lulu halulu_


	14. The Secret Otaku

_Thank you so much for all the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters. I also don't own Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club or Bleach._

**And a special thank you to: **

**Miss Kaitlin Inuzuka  
Dancingqueensillystring  
Skipper 1337  
Sanmitamaya  
Raksha Child 571  
Twisted Musalih  
Naruto7332  
TrinityTepes  
Tiggerfan444  
Kaelin The Black Swan  
The Bloodiest Rose  
UchihaSakura2007  
Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1  
TraptWolf94  
Mis-Sparrow  
Garavity**

"English"  
**"Japanese"**

Chapter 13  
The Secret Otaku  
**  
Christmas break!**

It was finally Christmas break and everyone was excited. That, of course, included the shinobi. While Tenten and Sasuke were staying at Hogwarts (along with Kakashi and Gai), the rest of the shinobi were going to the burrow with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They were leaving in the morning and had woken up a little earlier so they could finish packing. Technically, Sasuke didn't have to be up since he wasn't going anywhere, but just like he promised Neji when he first arrived, he woke up Naruto every morning. This morning, he had to wake him up earlier than usual so it was harder but of course, Sasuke managed to think of something.

"Dobe, Hinata's decided to go off and marry Kiba." Sasuke said, earning him an evil glare from Neji for bringing his cousin into this. Naruto shot out of bed and fell down. Hard.

"What?! Why would she do that?!" Naruto screeched frantically.

Sasuke chuckled, "Just kidding, dobe," Ron was at the other end of the room by his bed laughing.

"What are you laughing at? Why don't you go and fess up to Hermione before you start judging me!" Naruto yelled. Harry laughed and Ron's ears turned red.

"Just finish packing," Ron grumbled

Neji was just finishing and had closed up his suitcase and Harry and Ron were grabbing some more clothes from their closets. Sasuke was helping Naruto pack because he hadn't even started yet.

Elsewhere, in their own dorm were the girls. Sakura, Ginny and Hermione had already finished packing and were saying their goodbyes to Tenten, who was too lazy to get out of bed and walk with them downstairs. Ally had already left earlier that morning.

"Bye Tenten! See you after the holidays!" Sakura yelled from the doorway.

"Bye," Tenten grumbled from beneath her blanket with her face in her pillow. Sakura, Hermione and Ginny giggled as they walked out the door and downstairs to meet the boys and Hinata and Kiba.

In the Hufflepuff common room stood Hinata and Kiba. They had already said their goodbyes to Emi who had left with her parents earlier that morning. Hinata was just checking through her backpack, subtly of course, to make sure that her kunai knives and shuriken were packed properly.

"Is everything packed?" Kiba asked

"Yeah," Hinata said, closing up her backpack and putting it on. She and Kiba left the room to make their way over to the Great Hall where they were supposed to meet the others and leave.

**#&8&#**

**On the train...**

The Hogwarts Express had just left the station and was making its way back to King's Cross station in London. Everyone was excited to be celebrating Christmas and New Year's with the Weasleys, even the shinobi who were only going since they had to guard Harry were ecstatic. Ginny had gone to sit with her friends while the others were in the same compartment. Harry had Ron on one side and Sakura on the other who was next to Naruto. Naruto was sitting across from Hermione who was next to Kiba who was next to Hinata who sitting next to her very angry cousin.

"Neji-niisan, calm down." Hinata said, trying to sound as soothing as possible. She put her hand on Neji's shoulder and tried to get him to turn around and look at her. All he did was shrug her hand off.

"Um...Neji, I haven't known you guys very long but I don't think Tenten's cheating on you with Sasuke. She cares about you a lot and besides, I don't think Sasuke wants to date anyone right now." Hermione said

'_Except Sakura,' _all the shinobi thought at the same time. Of course, everybody valued their lives too much to say it out loud. Sakura would kill them.

"Even though Tenten and Sasuke seem inseparable and to any stranger they may seem like best friends and--" Ron, very intelligently, decided that it was best not to finish his sentence because of the murderous look he was getting from Neji.

"Never mind," Ron mumbled, turning away.

"There's no way Tenten's in love with Sasuke. They're nothing alike!" Naruto said. Of course, everyone was oblivious to the fact that they had a lot in common.

"Hn," Neji said. He continued staring out the window and everyone sighed. They would try again later.

"So..." Kiba said, trying to start a conversation.

"What are we gonna do during the holidays?" Sakura asked. Everyone took a moment to process what Sakura had said just because she had been dead silent while everyone was talking about Sasuke so everyone had almost forgotten she was even there.

"Um...well, we celebrate Christmas a little differently every year so I'm not sure." Ron said. Everyone nodded and they spent the next few minutes in an awkward silence. Hermione figured this were a good time as any to try and find out more about the 'Japanese wizards'.

"So what was your old school like? I'm sure it was different since it was in Japan." Hermione said

"Uh...well, it was big...and magical..." Naruto said slowly. He was trying to think of something that would fool them but it didn't seem to be working.

"Well, obviously it was magical, it was a school of magic but what did you learn? What were the teachers and students like?" Hermione asked smirking. She was excited. They were starting to crack because they had been put on the spot.

"We learned pretty much the same things as here and the students were..." Kiba stopped his sentence, trying to think of a good word to describe them.

"Loud," Sakura said. They all laughed but Hermione looked a bit disappointed. She needed to do some more research.

"Thanks again for inviting us over for the holidays." Kiba said, trying to change the subject.

"No problem, it's going to be fun having some new people around." Ron said

"Where are we all sleeping?" Hermione asked. She was worried about what the transfer students would do when everyone was asleep.

"Harry will be in my room, Kiba and Naruto will be in Fred and George's old room since they're sleeping in a flat above their shop. You'll be with Ginny and Sakura and Hinata will use Percy's old room." Ron said to Hermione, scowling as he mentioned his brother, Percy. Hermione nodded and everything was silent again. The tension in the compartment was thick enough that it could have been cut with a knife. Neji was looking out of the window angrily; Hermione was making weird expressions on her face as she tried to figure out more ways to get the transfer students to talk and the others were just trying to think of something to say.

Suddenly Naruto let out a very loud sneeze, spraying everyone around him with disgusting green goo.

"Ew! Naruto!" Sakura yelled, hitting him on the head. Ron, who had also been sprayed, grabbed a tissue from Hermione and started cleaning up as well. Hinata, Neji and Hermione, the only ones who had avoided Naruto's snot, started laughing.

"You should have seen your faces!" Hermione said, trying to stifle her laughter.

And just like that, the awkward silence was broken.

They had just finished laughing when something dropped down on the ground right next to Ron's feet. He looked down and picked up the object, a book.

"Ouran High School Host Club?" Ron said looking at the cover page and showing it to Hermione who was leaning over to see it.

"Oh, that must have fallen out of my bag," Sakura said, picking up her bag and looking through it.

"Why is this book backwards?" Ron said, flipping through it.

"It's a manga," Kiba said

"Mango?" Harry said. The shinobi, except for Neji who had gone back to sulking, laughed and shook their heads.

"Mang_a_, it's a Japanese comic book," Naruto said

"Are they any good?" Ron asked

"Some are better than others," Kiba replied shrugging.

"My favourite is Ouran High School Host Club," Sakura said pointing to the volume in Ron's hand.

"My favourite is Bleach," Kiba said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Same," Naruto said

"I like Fruits Basket," Hinata said quietly.

"Um, Neji, do you read manga?" Hermione asked timidly, hoping that it would help him change his mood. He turned his head a fraction of an inch to look at Hermione.

"Tenten does," He said moodily before turning back to the window.

"Uh..." Hermione said, turning back to the others who had winced.

"Um...Sasuke doesn't like manga," Naruto said, trying to make Neji feel better. At the mention of Sasuke, Sakura had silenced again. The others noticed the awkward silence quickly approaching again and changed the subject before the tension froze over.

"So are there different types of manga?" Harry asked

"Yup, tones, most of them can be sorted into two categories, shoujo and shonen. Shoujo is more for girls and shonen is directed more towards boys. There are also shonen-ai which is yaoi and shoujo-ai which is yuri." Sakura said

"What is yaoi and yuri?" Hermione asked

"Yaoi is guy/guy romance and yuri is girl/girl romance." Sakura said

"Uh..." Harry said. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"They're actually really good but everyone has their own preferences," Sakura said

"Did you guys bring any ones that we could read?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Depends what style you wanna read. Would you rather read romance, comedy, drama, action...?" Kiba asked

"Do you have a romantic comedy?" Hermione asked. Sakura smiled and took the manga from Ron's hand and handed it to Hermione.

"That's the first volume, you should read it. It's really funny and later on the romance starts coming in." Sakura said. Hermione nodded and opened the book, not reading it but simply scanning the pages.

"What about you guys?" Naruto asked

"Um...I dunno, you decide," Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Hm...Well, I generally read shoujo so I don't have very many that boys generally like but you might like some of them if you tried reading them." Sakura said, shuffling through her bag.

"Here," Sakura said, handing Ron a manga.

"Fruits Basket?" Harry said, looking over Ron's shoulder. Kiba and Naruto started laughing.

"Fruits Basket?! These are guys you're talking to!" Naruto said

"So?! That's so sexist! There are plenty of guys who like shoujo!" Sakura said, hitting both Naruto and Kiba on the head. They both mouthed 'ow' as they rubbed their heads and the others laughed.

"There are lots of boys who like Fruits Basket. Lee does," Hinata said, in agreement with Sakura. Kiba raised an eyebrow and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, Lee's a good example of a boy," Sakura went to smack them again but they ducked just in time.

"Don't listen to them, you'll like it, it's really good." Sakura said and Hinata nodded in agreement.

For the next forty minutes the golden trio read their manga. Hinata had another copy of the first volume of Fruits Basket so she lent it to Harry while Ron read Sakura's copy. Hermione was reading Sakura's copy of Ouran High School Host Club volume one while the shinobi (excluding Neji) read their own copies. Sakura, just like Hermione, was reading Ouran High School Host Club while Hinata, just like Harry and Ron, was reading Fruits Basket. Kiba and Naruto were reading Bleach and Neji was staring out of the window.

Every so often one of the wizards would ask for help with the order of the boxes and once they had finished the whole volume, they started discussing it.

"What did you guys think?" Sakura asked

"I really liked mine," Hermione said, "Haruhi is a really strong female character and I liked that."

"What about you guys?" Kiba asked, turning to Harry and Ron.

"It wasn't bad but it was a little too..." Harry said, trying to think of a word.

"...girly," Ron said finishing Harry's sentence. Kiba and Naruto grinned, turning to Sakura and Hinata.

"Told you so!" Naruto yelled. Hinata and Sakura rolled their eyes and sighed.

"When we get to The Burrow I'll find some others to give to you guys." Kiba said

"Yeah, manly ones!" Naruto said, puffing up his chest.

**#&8&#**

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The kind-looking old women who had been pushing the trolley filled with candy for god knows how many years, asked.

"Sure," Kiba replied. Everyone bought some goodies from the trolley and stuffed their faces. Wrappers and empty boxes were scattered everywhere in the compartment.

"So what are these?" Naruto asked, holding a small purple cardboard box.

"Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans," Ron said, his mouth full of cauldron cake. Naruto nodded and took one from the box and ate it, immediately wincing.

"Ew! This is so gross! What flavour was that?!" Naruto asked. Hermione, Harry and Ron were laughing.

"Vomit," Ron said, in between laughing and trying not to choke on the cauldron cake still in his mouth. Naruto kept gagging while everyone else continued laughing. Once the taste (more or less) wore off, they continued eating the candies.

"I wish they had ramen flavour," Naruto grumbled as he looked through the box.

**#&8&#**

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Sakura asked. Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Harry and Hermione shrugged, Neji turned to face them and Ron just looked confused.

"What's that?" Ron said

"It's a popular muggle game," Hermione said as Sakura went on to explain the rules to Ron.

...

After the rules had been explained, they started playing.

"Hermione, you go first," Kiba said

"Alright, Hinata, truth or dare?" Hermione asked

"Truth," Hinata said blushing.

"Don't worry, we'll start out simple. What is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Hermione asked Hinata.

"That's starting out simple?!" Hinata asked incredulously. The others laughed but listened intently in order to hear her response. Hinata thought for a moment and then blushed a very deep crimson. She put her face in her hands and mumbled a response.

"What was that?" Trying not to smile, Sakura asked, leaning in to hear.

"A few months ago, before school started, my family was having a huge banquet--" She was interrupted.

"You're whole family?" Kiba asked

"The _whole_ family," Hinata replied nodding. "We were having a huge banquet. I was sitting next to Neji-niisan and Hanabi and her fiancé when--" She was interrupted. Again.

"Hanabi?! As in your _little sister_ Hanabi?" Naruto said incredulously. Hinata's blush lightened a bit as she nodded, hoping that this new discussion would change the subject.

"She's engaged?!" Sakura asked

"Hiashi-san arranged her marriage," Neji said

"The Hyuugas have arranged marriages?!" Kiba and Naruto yelled in unison. Neji and Hinata nodded slowly.

"Neji are you engaged?!" Sakura asked, clearly worried about Tenten.

"No," Neji said, shaking his head.

"Not anymore anyway," Hinata muttered under breath. Unfortunately, everyone heard and their eyes widened in shock.

"You were engaged?!" Sakura yelled

"Not important, go back to Hinata's story," Neji said. Hinata's eyes widened as her blush deepened again and she hid her face as everyone turned back to her.

"We were having dinner and...I farted." Hinata said, hiding her face completely as everyone burst out laughing.

"You did what?!" Kiba yelled

"Hanabi, her fiancé and I were the only ones who heard though," Neji said. After everyone had finished laughing, they continued the game.

"Um...Ron, truth or dare?" Ron opened his mouth to respond when the whistle blew and the train stopped.

"We'll finish the game later," Harry said. Everyone picked up their bags and left the compartment. They were making their way out when Ron suddenly stopped walking.

"I forgot my chocolate frogs," Ron said. They either raised an eyebrow or laughed.

"What? I want the cards," Ron said defensively.

"I'll meet you guys outside," Ron said, making his way back to the compartment. They nodded and continued walking when suddenly, Sakura stopped.

"I forgot my bag," Sakura said, "Ron and I will meet up with you guys outside," Sakura said, walking back to the compartment.

She walked over to their now-empty compartment and was about to walk in when she stopped and noticed Ron picking up his cards and turning to notice her bag. He put his cards in his pants pocket and picked up the bag. He turned around to make sure that nobody was watching just as Sakura moved from view. Thinking that nobody was around, Ron opened Sakura's bag and shuffled through it. Luckily, Sakura had kept all of her weapons and medical equipment with her so all that was in her bag was her wallet, some candy and of course, her manga.

After shuffling through the bag some more, Ron finally found what he was looking for, Fruits Basket volume 2. He grinned and enthusiastically opened the book and started reading. Sakura smirked and walked in the compartment quietly.

"Too girly, huh?" Sakura said, prompting the surprised Ron to look up in shock, dropping the book in the process.

"Sakura! Um...I was just--"

"Save it, I saw everything," Sakura said smiling.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Ron begged

"I won't," Sakura said, shaking her head. Ron smiled gratefully, leaning down to pick up the book.

"I'll give it to you back at the house. It would look suspicious if you were to walk out with it." Sakura said

"Ok, thank you," Ron said, "I was also wondering--"

"If I had anymore I could lend you?" Sakura asked, finishing Ron's sentence. Ron nodded as he handed Sakura back her volume of Fruits Basket.

"Yeah, I think you would like Ouran," Sakura said

"Ouran? As in Ouran High School Host Club? Was that the one that Hermione was reading?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and they proceeded to leave the compartment and meet everyone outside.

"So you like shoujo manga? Interesting..." Sakura said, "I never would've though,"

Ron smiled as the two of them left the train and met up with everyone outside.

Christmas break was definitely not going to be boring.

_Alright! So I hope you liked it and please review!_

_Lulu halulu_


	15. A Warm Start to Christmas

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters. I also don't own Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club or Bleach._

**And a special thank you to:**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan  
Dancingqueensillystring  
Naruto7332  
Twisted Musalih  
Miss Kaitlin Inuzuka  
TraptWolf94  
Sanmitamaya  
Titan of darkness  
Gjajzwebb  
Konnichiha yoshi-chan  
The Bloodiest Rose  
Sakura'ssister  
Vanillasalt  
Jennifer  
Imouto12345**

RockinKunoichi94  
C3xv-011-  
Solarnza 'Zanadae' Hedgehog55

"English"  
**"Japanese"**

Chapter 14  
A Warm Start to Christmas

"Thank you so much for letting us stay with you this Christmas, Mrs. Weasely," Sakura said as the shinobi and the wizards walked into the Burrow. Molly Weasely smiled kindly as she led the shinobi as well as Hermione, Harry and her two youngest children through the house to their rooms.

"Oh, it's no problem, dear," She said

Once everyone was settled in, they walked downstairs to the kitchen to eat dinner. The table was packed with people and they had very little elbow space. Arthur Weasely, who had come home from work, was sitting at the head of the table with Ginny on his right and Ron on his left. Next to Ginny was Harry who was next to Sakura who was beside Neji. At the other end of the table sat Molly Weasely. Ron was sitting next to Hermione who was sitting next to Kiba who was next to Hinata who had Naruto on her other side.

Molly had made spaghetti Bolognese with warm garlic bread, the amazing scent prompting the shinobi and wizards to smile and sigh. They wasted no time in serving themselves the amazing food.

"Mrs. Weasely, this smells unbelievable!" Kiba grinned, shoving an entire forkful in his mouth.

"Why, thank you dear. Eat up, there's plenty." Naruto, same as Kiba, had eaten a lot at once and had gotten sauce all over his face. The others laughed as Hinata picked up her napkin and cleaned his face, earning her a dazed smile from Naruto and an angry glare from Kiba.

"Too bad Sasuke and Tenten couldn't be here." Ginny said, not knowing of the events that had happened on the train.

"Yeah, shame," Hermione said, masking her sarcasm fairly well, only being noticed by Ron. He gave her a look of warning and she sighed. Sakura and Neji had gone silent.

**#&8&#**

Sasuke and Tenten were patrolling the castle, making sure everything was going well and that no one was in trouble. They hid their weapons well; nobody seemed to be noticing them.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you want for Christmas?" Tenten asked, earning her a raised eyebrow from her friend.

"Why?" He asked

"Well, people generally give their friends gifts on Christmas," Tenten said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't want anything," Sasuke said

"Oh come on! Seriously?! You don't want _anything_?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said. Tenten nodded and sighed. She would have to think of something on her own without his help.

"So did you see Sakura before she left?" Tenten asked. Sasuke nodded and stayed silent, knowing what was coming next.

"Did you apologize?!"

"No," Sasuke said. Tenten groaned in frustration, throwing her hands in the air.

"How is she ever going to forgive you if you don't even have the guts to apologize?!" Tenten stopped and grabbed his shoulders, making him turn to face her.

"Apologize!" She said, shaking him a little bit. "She hasn't spoken to you in months and she goes silent every time someone brings you up in conversation. I know that usually saying someone's name without a suffix at the end means that that person is really close to you but this isn't the case. The one time she called you Sasuke, she said it coldly, at least when she used to call you Sasuke-kun she said it kindly."

**#&8&#**

After dinner, the wizards and shinobi all sat down in the living room around the fire while Mrs. Weasely brought in some hot chocolate with marshmallows. Each cup floated over to each of the individuals in the room allowing Mrs. Weasely to sit down instead of passing them around. After a round of 'thank you Mrs. Weasely' everyone started to drink their hot chocolate. The warm liquid warmed their throats and they smiled.

"This is amazing. Is this really how you guys spend Christmas? Altogether like this?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, why? Don't you ever spend Christmas with your families?" Hermione asked, once again trying to find out as much as possible about these potential 'ninjas'. The room silenced as the shinobi's expressions saddened.

"Christmas is never as fun as this." Sakura said

"Even those of us who still have families to celebrate with don't get a Christmas as nice as this." Kiba said

"What do you mean by 'those of us who still have families to celebrate with'? Do some of you not have any families?" The shinobi silenced again, thinking whether or not to tell the truth.

"My family died the day I was born," Naruto said. Mrs. Weasely gasped silently and Hinata, who had been sitting next to Naruto, put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Normally Kiba would have felt jealous but right now, he knew Naruto deserved support. Just because they were rivals for love didn't mean that they weren't friends.

Sakura and Naruto were best friends and she didn't want him to be the only one telling the truth.

"My parents died a few months ago. Last year was the final Christmas I would spend with them and I wasn't around. I was out of town at the time." The truth was that she had been chosen to go on a mission at Christmas time and so she couldn't spend it with her family.

"Our family is always together on Christmas," Hinata said sadly.

"And that's not a good thing," Neji added for the wizards who didn't understand.

"What about Sasuke and Tenten?" Hermione asked

"I've spent a few Christmases with Tenten since we both live next to each other." Naruto said

"And Sasuke?"

"We wouldn't know," Sakura said coldly. Hermione's eyes widened and the shinobi looked shocked. Sakura hadn't said anything to Sasuke or about him since the night he returned.

"Why wouldn't you know?!" Hermione asked, excited that she was so close to getting answers. Ron, sensing that that was all Hermione was trying to do, decided to intervene.

"Hermione, stop it. Clearly it's a touchy subject." Ron said, glaring at Hermione. "How about we talk about something else? Are we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for Christmas shopping?" Ron asked

"Yes dear but first we have to pick names." Mrs. Weasely said

"Pick names for what?" Naruto asked

"Secret Santa," Harry said. All of the shinobi smiled.

"That's something that we do back home." Hinata said

"We'll pick the names right now." Mr. Weasely said, getting up to go get a hat and some paper. He got a dusty old wizards hat from the hall closet and a sheet of white paper, along with a quill and some ink. He ripped the sheet of paper into eleven pieces and wrote everyone's names down. He folded them up and placed them in the hat, shuffling them around with his hand.

"Alright, pick one," He said. Everyone put their hands in the hat and unfolded their piece of paper to see who they got.

Ron – Hermione  
Hermione – Kiba  
Kiba – Hinata  
Hinata – Naruto  
Naruto – Sakura  
Sakura – Harry  
Harry – Mr. Weasely  
Mr. Weasely – Ginny  
Ginny – Neji  
Neji – Mrs. Weasely  
Mrs. Weasely – Ron

"Great! We'll go shopping in the morning! For now, it's time to get some sleep," Mrs. Weasely said, standing up. The others nodded and stood up with her. They said good night and left to go to their respective rooms.

Neji had been so quiet for the first half of the train ride that Ron had completely forgotten about him. They decided that he would stay in Ron's room along with him and Harry.

Sakura and Hinata were getting changed in Percy's old room when Ginny knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey guys, Hermione and I were wondering if you wanted to come and hang out in our room with us." Ginny said

"Yeah, sure," Sakura said as Hinata nodded. The three of them walked back to Ginny's room and sat down on her bed with Hermione.

Elsewhere, Kiba and Naruto had been invited into Ron's room to hang out with him, Neji and Harry. They were all sitting on the beds.

"So what's going on with you and Hermione?" Kiba asked, turning over to Ron who was lying down on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked quietly, his ears turning red as he sat up. Kiba's eyebrow shot up as he gave Ron a look that visibly screamed 'Are you serious?!'

Ron stayed quiet for moment, he was looking down at his knees and fiddling with his hands, the expression he wore was self-explanatory. He was confused.

He sighed and looked back up, "I don't know..." He said, "She's really confusing. One minute we're getting on great and the next we're at each other's throats over something really trivial and stupid. I don't really know where I stand with her. I know that I care about her and that she does about me but what confuses me is to what extent does she care? Does it go farther than friendship or not?" Ron said, almost feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, finally being able to trust somebody with his secret. He hadn't directly said his feelings but the others understood without having to be told.

Naruto sighed, "Girls are so confusing," All of the boys nodded in agreement.

**#&8&#**

"Sakura, what was the name of your old school?" Hermione asked. Just because they were on vacation didn't mean that she couldn't continue to interrogate the supposed 'Japanese wizards'. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and turned to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to Hinata nervously. Hinata shrugged and bit her lip worriedly indicating that the excuse wasn't up to her. Sakura took a deep breath and turned back to Hermione.

"Um...The Tokyo school of magic," Sakura said. Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I thought you said that you guys lived in Karuizawa?" Hermione said. Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened and Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Hinata.

"Y-You r-remembered t-that?" Hinata asked

_Flashback_

"_So, I've been meaning to ask you all something..." Hermione said nervously to the shinobi._

"_Yeah?" Kiba asked_

"_Exactly what part of Japan are you from?" She asked suspiciously._

"_Uh..." Naruto said_

"_Tokyo/Okinawa/Karuizawa!" Sakura, Tenten and Kiba all said at the same time._

"_Where?" Hermione asked, confused._

"_Well, we moved around a lot." Tenten explained, "First we lived in Tokyo then Okinawa and now we live Karuizawa." Tenten said, hoping Hermione would believe her. _

_End flashback_

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I remembered,"

"Well, we live in Karuizawa but we go to school in Tokyo. It's a boarding school like Hogwarts is." Sakura said, smiling at the fact that she had come up with a (semi) believable excuse on the spot. Hermione frowned, her plan hadn't worked.

"Oh," Ginny, who had been sitting quietly and watching the conversation the whole time, was now completely confused.

"Is there something going on?" Ginny asked. Hermione, Hinata and Sakura all turned to Ginny at once.

"Nope," Hermione said

"Not at all?" Sakura said

"What m-makes you say t-that?" Hinata asked. Ginny raised an eyebrow and bit her lip in confusion. They had responded a little too quickly.

"Yeah..."Ginny said, not really convinced but letting it go.

**#&8&#**

Everyone had gone back to their respective rooms and gone to sleep except for Sakura. She was still wide awake and lying in her bed, relieved that everyone had finally fallen asleep. She turned her head to the right and made sure that Hinata was fast asleep and sure enough, she was.

Sakura tried to remove her quilt as quietly as possible as to not wake up Hinata. Luckily, it worked and she grabbed her bag that was on the ground next to the bed. She tip-toed out of the room, with her bag hanging on her shoulder and walked over to Ron's room. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door; being as careful as possible as to not step on a loose floorboard and causing noise to wake up Neji, Harry and Ron wouldn't even stir. She crouched down on the left side of Ron's bed and prepared herself in case Ron attempted to make noise.

She shook him lightly, "Ron," She whispered. He groaned a few times then opened his eyes.

"Wha—" Sakura pressed her hand against his mouth and put her finger to her lips. Ron nodded and Sakura stood up, motioning for Ron to follow her. He removed his itchy blanket and followed Sakura out of his room. Sakura led him out of the house and into the garden. Sakura, only being in light pink short shorts and a white spaghetti strap top, shivered at the slight breeze and kept jumping from foot to foot because the earth was going in between her toes. Ron was rubbing his bare arms and jumping from foot to foot as well, just like Sakura, not wearing much, only being in boxers and a t-shirt.

"What's up?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands, his breath visible in front of him.

"You said you wanted me to give you some manga right?" Sakura said. Ron nodded, rubbing his legs.

"Sorry, I know its cold out here and it's like three in the morning but you didn't want anyone to know, right? So, here," Sakura said, opening her bag and handing Ron three different manga.

"Ouran High School Host Club volume 1, Fruits Basket volume two and...Beauty Pop? What's Beauty Pop?" Ron asked

"It's a shoujo manga about this girl who's a hairstyling prodigy but doesn't really want to be shown in the spotlight because of it and on the other hand, there's this group of three boys called the Scissor's Project who are loud and flamboyant and want nothing more than being the best makeover team in Japan." Sakura said, still shaking. Ron raised an eyebrow and grimaced slightly.

"It's a lot better than it sounds." Sakura said, Ron nodded in response.

"I'll take you word for it." Ron said. He held the three volumes up in his right hand and smiled.

"Thanks for this," Sakura smiled.

"No problem. Do you have any time to read them though?" Sakura asked. Ron's grin faded and he sighed.

"Not without anyone finding out. Crap," Sakura looked thoughtful for a second then snapped her fingers.

"We can do this!" She said

"Do what? Stand outside in the cold half-naked?" Ron said and Sakura laughed.

"No, every night, well morning, we'll meet and read manga secretly. Nobody will find out because they will be asleep and if someone wakes up, we'll just make up an excuse like we had to use the washroom or something." Ron's grin reappeared.

"Yeah, every morning at this time we'll meet up. Uh...can you wake me up?" Ron asked and Sakura nodded in response.

"Well...alright then," Ron said, nodding.

Both of them laughed and walked back into the house, excited for the next morning. Ron, having only read the first volume of Fruits Basket, was excited to see what became of the characters. One thought ran through his mind over and over again.

What happens with the Sohma family curse?!

_And there you go! I'm glad that I got the chapter up before the end of this month. I try and post a new chapter once a month and I had a little trouble this month which is why it is so late. I'll try and update as soon as possible and please review!_

_P.S. The final sentence is a reference to Fruits Basket and the curse of the Chinese zodiac that fourteen members of the Sohma family have._

_Lulu halulu_


	16. Secret Santa Gifts

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Naruto, Harry Potter or its characters. _

**And a special thank you to:**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan  
Twisted Musalih  
The Bloodiest Rose  
Eikyuu The Jellykage  
TrinityTepes  
Tr0ubLes0megUrL ucHiHa  
Peaceout470  
Jcbat21  
Rigoudon3  
WolfMisa-Lover  
Ihatestupidpeople0129  
Sweet Air  
Sanmitamaya  
ForinaReal  
NinjaEcho  
Shadownolonger  
Killuanatsume  
ChumIzFum  
NekoNiNi  
IndiscernibleIce  
Lupin and Tonks Forever  
BlackAngel of Paris  
Sistersgrimmlover  
KittyOfMawhahaha  
A bit of gravity**

"English"  
**"Japanese"**

Chapter 15  
Secret Santa Gifts

The wizards and shinobi had all gathered around the fire place the next morning, excited for the day's events. They would be going to Diagon Alley to buy the secret Santa gifts and they were all wracking their brains to try and think of something to buy. Some were luckier than others with the task. While between them, the shinobi were close, they weren't very close with the wizards, not having known them very long. The wizards seemed to be dealing with the same problem.

"So I'm guessing that neither of you have ever traveled by floo powder." Mrs. Weasely said to the shinobi.

"By what?" Naruto asked

"We'll show you," Ron said as he stepped into the ashy fireplace. His mother put the pot forward and Ron grabbed a handful of the powder.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron yelled just as he threw the powder down and erupted into green flames, causing the shocked shinobi to jump back.

"What happened?" Sakura yelled. Naruto was trying to remove the ashes from his shirt while Kiba was trying to extinguish the flame on the tip of a lock of his hair. The wizards laughed at their confusion while Mrs. Weasely smiled.

"Don't worry dear, he's fine. He's waiting for us in Diagon Alley. Who wants to go next?" Mrs. Weasely said. The shinobi all backed away and looked around, trying not to look any of the wizards in the eyes.

"Oh come on, its fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. Don't be scared!" Harry said

"I'm no coward!" Naruto yelled, stepping forward while puffing up his chest. Hinata looked worried and Sakura cringed, imagining having to sweep up a burned Naruto.

"Be careful," Sakura said. Naruto nodded and walked into the char-filled fire place. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and took a deep breath.

"Diagon Alley!" Naruto yelled as he threw the powder down and exploded into a sea of green flames.

...

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled as he stumbled out of the fire place. He coughed as someone started brushing away some ash on his shoulder.

"You okay mate? The first time is always the hardest." Naruto looked up and saw the sympathetic face of Ron. He looked at him in confusion then remembered what had just happened and looked around. He was in a familiar and lively town that was bustling with people. He smiled as he realized where he was. Diagon Alley. He hadn't died.

"I can't believe it worked!" Naruto yelled disbelievingly. Ron laughed and nodded.

"That's the same thing I thought the first time I tried it." Suddenly the fire place burst into flames again and Sakura walked out. One by one everyone arrived and they began their shopping.

...

Everyone had strategically split into groups of two or three, putting at least one shinobi with each wizard. Sakura was with Ron, Harry was with Hinata, Hermione was with Naruto and Neji, Kiba was with Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were together, already being experienced wizards, the shinobi let them go on their own.

Ron had decided to help Sakura find her gift for Harry before looking for his own gift to Hermione. Sakura had been hoping that finding a gift for Harry would be easy, specifically since she was paired with his best friend for Christmas shopping.

"So what would Harry want for Christmas?"

**#&8&#**

Hermione, Naruto and Neji walked through Diagon Alley in complete silence, wracking their brains to think of what to get Kiba, Sakura and Mrs. Weasely respectively. Naruto, who seemed to be the one with the easiest task, being best friends with Sakura, appeared to be having the most difficult time thinking of something to purchase.

"You two are good friends with Kiba, right?" Hermione asked Naruto and Neji. Neji shrugged and Naruto nodded.

"I'm better friends with him then Neji is." Naruto replied, temporarily forgetting his panic over what to buy Sakura.

"What should I get him?"

"A dog...?" Naruto replied, more as a question then an answer. Neji raised an eyebrow and Hermione looked confused.

"A dog? Why a dog?"

Naruto shrugged. "Kiba's family loves dogs."

"I'm pretty sure that the only dog that Kiba wants is Akamaru." Neji said. Naruto shrugged and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Akamaru was his pet dog. About ten months ago he got lost while we were on a...trip to another village." Naruto said, trying his best to change the story so as to not give away the fact that they were shinobi. In truth Akamaru had gone missing while they were on a mission in Suna.

"He locked himself in his room for an entire month after and it took all of us to convince him to come back to the real world." Naruto said

**#&8&#**

Kiba and Ginny walked through Diagon alley in dead silence. Not because they were thinking hard about the gifts, though that was a contributing factor, it was because they had never really been in a situation where it was just the two of them. It was a little awkward because they didn't know each other at all.

"So..." Kiba said, trying to start a conversation, knowing that the fact that this witch was Harry's girlfriend and she might be beneficial to his protection at some point.

"Um...Kiba, you're friends with Neji, right?" Ginny asked. Kiba shrugged and nodded, a little uncertainly.

"I guess, we're not very close though."

"What do you think he would want as a gift?"

"Tenten," Kiba said, jokingly, knowing that Neji was absolutely infuriated over the fact that his girlfriend was spending Christmas with a man who for so long was regarded as a traitor and had miraculously managed to become close friends with his girlfriend in a very short amount of time.

Ginny laughed, "Other than that,"

"Sasuke's head staked over the castle." Kiba replied, once again joking, prompting Ginny to laugh again.

"Seriously, what do you think he would want?" Kiba scratched his head and sighed, thinking very hard.

"Neji's a lot harder to shop for then I thought he would be." Kiba said, sighing, feeling defeated.

**#&8&#**

Harry and Hinata were walking through Diagon Alley, Hinata in full panic, not sure about what to buy for Naruto for his secret Santa gift. Harry had long since decided to give Mr. Weasely a muggle contraption; something Harry knew would excite the muggle enthusiast. Harry knew that he wasn't going to find anything in Diagon Alley so he had decided to help the very worried Hyuuga Heiress with her present.

"Hinata, you need to calm down. I'm sure that whatever you buy will make Naruto happy." Harry said, trying his best to comfort the already dangerously pale byakugan-user while still left wondering about how anyone could be so worried about a Christmas gift. He was quite certain that his level of worry over Voldemort wasn't as high as hers over her crushes' secret Santa gift.

"Hinata, I really wish I could help you with ideas but you've known Naruto a lot longer than I have. I wouldn't know what to get him, you would. All I can suggest is that maybe you should get him something that reminds him of Japan. All of you seem to be a little homesick, especially at this time of the year, get him something that will ease his longing to be back home." Harry suggested. Hinata gave him a small smile of gratitude before going back into her train of thought, thankful for the idea Harry had just given her.

"H-Harry, do y-you t-think you c-could help me w-with something?" Hinata asked nervously. Harry smiled and nodded, glad that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Just tell me what to do."

**#&8&#**

"So now what about Sakura?" Naruto asked. After several muggle phone calls, fire messages and every other form of communication that they had in the wizarding and muggle world, they had figured out the perfect gift for Kiba and were now helping Naruto in the search for a gift that would make his best friend happy.

"_You're_ her best friend! Why are you asking us?" Neji asked

"She's hard to shop for! Do you know what I got her for her birthday last year? Icha Icha Paradise volume eight, signed by Jiraiya." Neji raised an eyebrow and Hermione simply looked confused.

"You're an idiot. Why did you buy your best _female_ friend a porno book? Signed by the Perv himself. And out of all girls it had to be _Sakura_. Are you really _that_ stupid?" Neji asked before adding in Japanese so that Hermione wouldn't understand, **"The only person who would like that** **sort of** **thing is Kakashi-sensei. God, no wonder you turned out the way you did. Between Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei and the Godaime, you really never stood a chance."** Naruto laughed and Hermione furrowed her brow.

"You gave Sakura a book of porn? Really?" Naruto laughed nervously and nodded, avoiding looking into Hermione's eyes, but knowing that she was shaking her head.

"Okay, let's get back to the main problem. I still have no idea what to get Sakura!"

"What about a book?" Hermione suggested before quickly adding, "A _real_ book. Not porn. She seems really smart and I imagine that she would love to read." Naruto nodded, letting the suggestion sink in before replying.

"That's not a bad idea. I think she would really like a book." Neji said

"I think so too but it just doesn't seem like enough."

**#&8&#**

"You have a crush on Hinata don't you?" Ginny said as she watched Kiba search frantically around Diagon Alley for the perfect gift. After a long while, having found Neji's gift, they started looking for Hinata's. Kiba's eyes widened and turned to Ginny, mouth open, ready to retort when he stopped, noticing the expression she wore on her face and sighed.

"Yeah,"

"So why don't you tell her?" Ginny asked

"Are you kidding? Have you seen the way she acts around Naruto? It's painful to watch." Kiba said. Ginny nodded and pursed her lips, trying to think of something to say as a reply.

"Look, I don't know how deep this love triangle goes but I think that if you really love her, you should fight for her." Kiba almost smiled, remembering the conversation he had had in Hogsmeade about the same subject with Emi, her responding in the same way.

"Whatever, that's not important right now. We need to find her a good present." Ginny smiled and grabbed Kiba's arm, directing him in the opposite direction.

"I have the perfect present."

**#&8&#**

"So what muggle object do you think Mr. Weasely will enjoy the most?" Harry asked, finally relaxed, them having found Naruto's present.

"Hm...I'm n-not q-quite sure." Hinata said, not exactly positive on what objects would be considered a muggle contraption.

"I was thinking, maybe an Ipod." Harry said, finally noticing Hinata's confused gaze.

"Oh I get it!" Harry said, "I understand why you and the others don't know much about muggle stuff." Hinata's eye widened, for a moment fearing that Harry had learned the truth of who they were.

"You weren't raised as Muggles, right?" Hinata sighed; extremely relieved that she didn't need to bash Harry over the head to make sure he didn't remember what he had discovered.

"N-no, we w-weren't." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Well, an Ipod is an electronic item that allows you to have access to many songs at any time." Harry said, trying his best to explain.

"It s-sounds w-wonderful." Hinata said supportively. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I think Mr. Weasely would really like it." Harry grabbed Hinata arm and started walking faster.

"Come on! We need to make a few calls."

**#&8&#**

"Hermione, you've known Mrs. Weasely the longest. What do you think she would like?" Neji asked, relieved that there was only one gift left to purchase before leaving.

"Well...I think that she would like anything as long as it came from the heart." Hermione replied.

Naruto scoffed, "From the heart? Then I guess you're out of luck Neji."

"Shut up," Neji said, monotonously while slapping him in the head.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the bump that was now forming on his head.

"There are a few things I can think of." Hermione said, moving to her right, the boys following.

**#&8&#**

The first place both Ron and Sakura thought of when thinking of a store to buy Hermione's gift at was Flourish and Blotts, it being the best book store in Diagon Alley.

They walked inside, the bell ringing as the door creaked open. They headed straight to the first shelf and started looking for a book that would make Hermione very happy. Of course, any book usually would but since this was a gift and it was Christmas, Ron wanted it to be extra special.

"You're a girl. What should I get Hermione?" Ron asked, scanning the titles of the books. Sakura, who was next to him, scanning the other end of the shelf, simply shrugged.

"I might not be the best person to ask." Sakura replied smiling at the thought of a gift _she_, a kunoichi, would enjoy. A few nice and clean shuriken would have made her happy, her old ones being permanently stained with blood.

"Oh come on! You're smart right?" Ron said, still not taking his eyes off the shelf. Sakura smirked, looking very conceited and egotistical as she responded.

"So I've been told." She said, remembering all of the compliments she had received back at the academy from Iruka and all of her past senseis, including her present one, the Godaime herself.

"Hermione's really smart as well so you should know what kind of book she would like." Ron said, sighing and finally turning to Sakura. Sakura turned to him and walked over, putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"Relax, we'll find something." Sakura comforted the panicked Ron for a few moments before gasping, a large grin appearing on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked

"I know what you should get Hermione!"

**#&8&#**

"Oh crap! We're late!" Sakura yelled as she and Ron raced back to the fire place where they would be meeting the rest of their group so they would all head back home at the same time. Hermione's gift had taken a while which was why they were running so late. Just as they rounded the final corner, Ron heard Hermione's voice complaining.

"Honestly, what's taking them so long?"

"Sorry!" Sakura yelled as she and Ron finally joined them.

"Ron's secret Santa gift took a while." Sakura said. The others nodded and they each took turns, once again disappearing in the bright green flames and transporting back to the Burrow. They would wrap and sort out all of the presents so as to be ready when Christmas came.

By the time dinner was ready, several hours later, they had all packed, received and sorted out their presents. For those whose presents had been 'specially ordered' and had not arrived, they had been helping everyone else out.

"So, dears, only a few more days until Christmas, are you excited?" Mrs. Weasely asked as she passed over the steamed vegetables to Ron.

"Yeah!" Ron said, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Dear, don't speak with your mouth full!" Mrs. Weasely scolded, causing everyone else to laugh. Poor Ron.

Even with the secrets, the plotting, the protecting and the worries, they managed to have started the Christmas break on a good note. Hopefully things wouldn't take a turn for the worst, But of course, it wouldn't be _them_ without a little bit of trouble.

Even during a time as peaceful as Christmas.

_Alright! So there is chapter 15! Very overdue, I know, and I'm really sorry! I also know that this was definitely not my best work but this chapter confused me to no end, which probably won't make sense to you readers but trust me, it took a long time to figure out. _

_Anyway, if you're still reading this story, I want to take a moment and thank you. Every so often, with my stories, I go back and re-read them to see if I'm inspired for another chapter and to refresh my memories. I did that a little while ago and let me be honest. This story, especially the beginning, was utter and complete crap. Seriously, if I had been reading it, I wouldn't have continued. The latest chapters I feel are a lot better so I have a question for you guys. Do you think my writing style has changed over the course of this story? For better or worse? Please be honest. I'm very curious to know what you all think. At any rate, as always, thank you for reading and please review! =)_

_Lulu halulu_


End file.
